Lost them
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Castiel x reader Somewhere in between Sam and Dean getting kidnapped, Gabriel making a mess of things, cults, not knowing how to hunt, Kali, and so much more that makes your head spin, Castiel and you start a relationship. Worse timing ever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not from America. So when I say random state, think of those boring ones like... Iowa or something. Farming-ish ones and the stuff with no large cities. Sorry for my remark if anybody is from Iowa... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the supernatural cast or items, or universe. Nor do I own America, in case we started to believe that .**

**Pairing: Castiel x reader**

~XxX~

"Dean? Sam?"

Castiel watched you open and close every door you could find, your mood dropping more upon finding out they were all empty. The safe house in the random American state was usually empty, that wasn't surprising. It was that two occupants, plus yourself and a certain angel, were supposed to be there. Before-mentioned two occupants weren't in their rooms. Or anywhere else for that matter.

"Are you looking for them?"

You glanced up at Castiel and nodded.

"They promised to take me on this hunt. I'm specialized in demons and angels. Everybody here knows that, so why are they gone, Castiel? Or where are they?"

Castiel stepped aside to allow you passage down the hall, knowing you had reason to be upset, though you were only showing concern at the moment for the two hunter's well-being. You were fluent in Enochian, sigils, exorcism, any mythology concerning angels and demons, and could even tell anybody the names of almost every angel currently serving the lord or who have fallen. You moved to America since they seemed to have an abundance of demons.

The first person you had met which didn't try to kill you was Castiel himself. At that time he was an angel, and you were both trying to save someone from demons who had both screamed and prayed for help. He assumed you were an angel, when he was proved wrong, he had already told you his identity. You two just kept running into each other, though he must admit sometimes it was on purpose. Whenever you were up against more than three demons, he was at your side. Like a guardian angel.

It worked in both ways though, especially when you began to help him and his two friends, Sam and Dean. But they were now gone.

"They were gone when I arrived this morning. As far as I can tell, there are no supernatural forces at work."

"... We'll wait. Maybe they went for breakfast. Now, if you'll stay, I have something to show you."

Castiel looked at your eyes, watching them brush off the concern, your coloured orbs now showing some excitement. Castiel followed you downstairs, his eyes still on you. You collected an ancient book from the kitchen table, the pages crumbling slightly and grey with age.

"This isn't as old as any of you. But it's a record of every angel who visited Earth about sixty seven years ago. You're in here, Castiel. Do you want to see?"

Castiel shook his head, taking a small step backwards.

"An angel is not meant to be reminded of his time on Earth."

"... I'm not pressing for details on what you believe in. But if this isn't an official rule, the book will stay here. You can look at it anytime. I wouldn't mind if you decided to keep it."

"I won't be taking up that offer."

You gave a small nod but kept the book out in the obvious. Just incase. You then brushed your hands clean of the dust and looked the living room over in case they left you a note. No such luck.

You sighed as you went into the kitchen, Castiel didn't follow for a few moments as he stared at the book. He then ghosted your steps. Contrary to belief, unless someone prayed for his help, he currently didn't have much to do. Heaven was being rather unsure about giving the job of a guardian angel to anymore people. He was, after all, involved in the same mess Sam and Dean were in. But that wasn't the current issue at hand so he pushed that into a far corner of his mind.

He watched you sit on a counter and bite into an apple. He was suddenly reminded of Eve and the apple in Eden. Somehow, the way he stared at you made him feel rather sinful. He couldn't explain it, couldn't understand any piece of it. So he turned away from you and tried to look interested in the painting on the wall.

It was a modern art piece, so a mixture of various colours. He heard footfalls and you were soon at his side, head tilted in thought.

"The blue looks like water, the red the sky. Fire and brimstone, and the water looks like its boiling."

"I don't understand it."

"It's using your imagination. When people guess what something is with no distinctive features, it usually tells them what's on their mind. So, tell me what you see."

Castiel's eyes became confused in that innocent yet cute way they were usually in.

"I think the blue is a man, the red a women. And they're holding each other. And the green at the bottom of the blue looks like wings."

Castiel suddenly felt a hand pat his shoulder and he saw you smiling at him. He looked even more puzzled and you gave a soft laugh at his facial expression.

"Very good, Castiel. I think you got the hang of it. Now, what do you do for fun around here?"

"Fun?"

"To keep yourself occupied. You don't sleep and angels tend not to stay 24 hours with the same group of people unless they're in heaven. So, what do you do?"

"I'm a guardian angel."

"Ah, you're quite the loyal one, aren't you?"

Castiel didn't quite understand what you were saying, yes, he did know he was loyal. As any angel should be. Was this a surprise to you? Or were other angels disloyal? He knew some had sinned and lost their grace, and since you knew of many fallen angels, you could have potentially dealt with them. But did he strike you as that kind?

Your feet brushed against the wooden floors as you sat down in front of the television with a pad of paper and a pen. You flicked in on to a local news channel and opened up Sam's computer on the side. It was left logged on, and well, left behind. Which Sam never did. Odd... And rather suspicious too...

Castiel watched your eyes flick back from TV screen, laptop, and paper. Obviously as a human, you found ways to keep yourself occupied. But he also noticed Sam's laptop and seemed to have a bit more concern. With the sound of fluttering wings, he was gone. You barely noticed he had done so, absorbed in your work.

**TBC, trust me on that.**


	2. Chapter 2

After this chapter, the hunt starts. A couple after that, it gets really crazy (trust me, I already have a lot of this written up).

~XxX~

It was late afternoon when Castiel came back. He found you in the dining room, a map of America on the table, and another of the current state you were in. Red marks were all over it, some circles with arrows reading things like 'disappearing people, potential demon, ghost'. It seemed like you had the entire country mapped out.

"Castiel, I was starting to miss you,"

Castiel looked even more perplexed at that. He never recalled somebody saying that to him before. Angels weren't exactly missed. They were needed. Or in some cases wanted to be far away with enough hostility that people made sigils out of their own blood.

"Now, this is where- if they left on a hunt- they would be. Considering how fast their Chevy goes, I'd say they could only be one state over at the moment. So we're looking at, well, still anything on this map..."

You put down the red pen and sighed as you stared at it. So many disturbances, so many supernatural beings with bad intentions. So many people to help. 'Those two guys must have their hands full' you thought, 'thank God I only deal with angels and demons'.

Castiel felt much more comforted in the fact you had been attempting to help locate them. He had been so sure you simply didn't care enough for them. You hardly knew them after all, and you were a busy hunter yourself, dealing with demons who spent their entire lives slaying people. You had even met Lucifer on a few occasions and clashed blades with him. To worry about two people he had asked you to meet was rather, angelic of you to say the least.

"I did my own research. May I?"

Castiel motioned to the pen and you nodded. He began scribbling on the map with your inputs until you two had two states left over. Each had a good twenty or so disturbances inside of them.

"Can you somehow sense them?"

"No. I usually can in some ways, but not this time."

"It's okay. We'll make sure they stay out of trouble. We'll start in this state and slowly work our way through it. Your friends will be fine. Let me get my things."

You gave him a reassuring smile and went to collect your belongings you would need- mostly weapons and research info. You found a variety in the boy's room and took some. Salt, silver bullets, a stake. These were simply tools you never used in your own hunts. You came downstairs with a bag slung over you shoulder and full of weapons. It was also carrying that book you showed Castiel before, your own personal laptop with a scan of every book you ever saw for research- it was either that or carry a library with you everywhere- and Sam's laptop.

You scrawled out a note for the boys in case they returned, advising them just to pray to Castiel as your phone had a recent yet horrid encounter with a demon and a river. Water damage wasn't covered in the warranty. Nor was pissing off a two hundred year old demon with an attitude and psycho personality.

"Castiel, ready to go?"

You found the angel where you left him, his chin resting in the palm of his hands.

"You called them my friends. Are they?"

Castiel looked lost and a little disgusted at the fact. It was lectured upon angels not to create any personal ties with humans. Only archangels had ties with each other, through a brotherhood no other angels had. It wasn't befitting of an angel.

"Castiel, humans throw around plenty of words. Don't take them all at face value... But yes, you do have a familiarity with them. That's a part of friendship. The exact definition of friendship is mutual support and trust. That fits it, doesn't it?"

Castiel gave a slow nod as you hugged him. He was rather surprised at the action and you looked up at him.

"I don't want to fall during this teleporting thing. Here's where we're going."

You showed the map to Castiel and in an instant you two were there. Of course, having your eyes shut didn't help you see that.

"We're here."

You peeked to find out you were just outside a town. It had about two hundred buildings or so, with another residential area behind it.

"Um, thank you."

You let go of his cream trench coat and tried to not look flustered or embarrassed. That was actually your first time teleporting. And you felt like a child with a fear of spiders or the dark or something just as foolish.

"We'll, people are disappearing and appear dead in a doctor's office. Shall we go find out who did this?"

"Are we not looking for Sam and Dean?"

'For being an angel', you thought, 'his concerns are on a single track'.

"If they're here, we'll find them. If not, this shouldn't take us long. An angel and a demon hunter. If we can't handle this, who can?"

With one last smile you ran off towards the town. Castiel briefly tried to figure out how the hell- pardon the language and pun, human habit- you were such a good hunter if all you could do was speak to him about emotions and run off smiling.

Yet, he followed you, a nervous feeling about loosing you lodged into his stomach. It was new, and he wanted it gone before the first time in history, an angel would worry for someone other than the one they're guarding over.


	3. Chapter 3

~XxX~

"It's rather quiet,"

"Is this not what humans call peaceful?"

"It's creepy when it's unsettling."

You and Castiel silently walked through the town, Castiel not quite understanding. So he simply made observations. People would stare at you two, probably since you were both newcomers. But how did people tell in such a large town?

There was also the fact Castiel noted that there were no children. Perhaps in school? But from what you taught him about human life, there was no school on saturday. But humans had many hobbies to keep them off the streets, right?

"I can't stand it."

You shivered on the spot and reached to the blade which was always against your bare back. An archangel blade, and a gift from an archangel themselves a long time ago when you helped them on Earth. It would always be a source of comfort and strength, since as long as you could cut the person with it, it would never, ever fail you.

But this time, you didn't want to remove it. Not when Castiel could see it. You were told never to let an angel know it was given to you by an archangel, so Castiel couldn't see it. So it was back to salt, silver, and fire to kill off these supernatural beings.

You sighed aloud, making Castiel glance at you.

"Are you tired?"

"No. I'm fine. Just want this to be over with. Let's find somebody who'll give us more information. Someone who isn't looking at us like we belong elsewhere."

"But we do."

"Castiel, shush. Not all humans need their questions answered."

"Oh..."

~XxX~

"Well, this looks promising."

Castiel glanced up at the building with a sign that said 'information' on it. You shrugged at his slightly confused expression which was now permanently on his face, or so it seemed to you. Even if it was only his eyes which showed this in some odd way, they tended to stay firm and confident though. 'Must be some angel complex telling him he was better than humans', you mused in your head.

You stepped inside the building, Castiel right behind you. You saw a man behind the desk and you walked up to him, offering a smile. It wasn't returned.

"We're looking for my aunt, she said she moved here awhile back. Her name is Julie Bern. Would you have an address book here by any chance?"

Castiel recognized the name as one of the victims in the news article you had read before. The man behind the desk just looked even more guarded than before and spat out his words in a gruff voice.

"No. She doesn't live here anymore."

"Oh? And where would she be then?"

"I don't know and don't care."

Seeing that you would get no more information, you left, Castiel glancing back at the man. The man cursed at Castiel in God's name, making the angel look personally wounded. This was not a town you'd want to live in.

~XxX~

After talking to a dozen more people, it was obvious no one would give you any information.

"Well, I suppose we could look at the doctor's office where these people end up dead. What would Sam and Dean do at this point?"

"I don't always follow them around. But that does seem to be the logical next step."

"Alright. We'll um... You take the salt just in case. You have pyrokinesis for the rest, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I suppose I'll distract the creature while you do that... If it's a ghost, that is. If not, let's just kill whatever it is. If we try everything, it should eventually die. It doesn't really matter the species."

You opened up the bag and put some silver bullets in the gun, and slipped on a cross. Just in case. Castiel nodded and in the darkening evening you two walked towards the doctor's office. The door was locked but Castiel easily opened it up. You had a feeling he simply broke it with that inhuman strength of his. At this point, you had to admit you two looked rather stupid. You held a knife in one hand, a gun in the other. You were reminded of your first few hunts, how you almost died from believing you could easily shoot them dead and walk away. You usually worked alone and with no mentor. You had many rough hunting trips. You had a feeling this would be one of them.

"Castiel, please stay here with me."

"I will. We have to find Dean and Sam."

You nodded, making sure to stay close to the angel. As far as other species such as vampires and ghosts were concerned, angels could snap their fingers and have them killed.

You pushed open an old door with a broken nameplate to find an old fashioned doctor's office. On the bed laid a young child with mangled arms and legs. Castiel walked to it and placed a hand over it's eyes, closing the lids. He then murmured a soft prayer. The child's soul was still there, unable to travel to a better place.

"Something is holding the soul back."

"What species eats souls?"

"Many do, not many can harvest them."

"Then what can stop a reaper? It's not a demon or angel. It's not in their style. A trickster perhaps?"

"Perhaps. Other species was never something I needed to know."

You nodded and wondered if you could bring your laptop out to look it up. You then decided no. It wasn't worth another water-damage-demon incident.

"Well what do we have here-?"

You shot at the figure cloaked in black shadows as Castiel set it ablaze in fire. You threw a silver knife dipped in blood where its heart should be and for good measures Castiel threw salt over it. You two then came closer. It looked rather dead.

"So what worked?"

"I um, don't think it matters. It worked, Castiel, that's good enough. Think it works alone?"

"It seems that way. It's the only other presence here."

"And the child's soul?"

Castiel looked behind his shoulder to see a reaper over the body of the child.

"It'll be fine past this."

"Well, let's look in here for Sam and Dean then."

You two looked through the small office and found out that neither Sam or Dean were there. Nor had they turned out to be in that town. You crossed that location out on your map. Only about nineteen more to go.

Thank the lord Castiel was a decent travelling companion.

~XxX~

"Castiel, I know you don't sleep but, I really need to-"

You felt your tired body scooped up by strong and steady arms. Your head immediately went onto their shoulder and you felt their warmth radiate onto you. Nothing around you was illuminated, everything was dark and you were blind towards it all. You let Castiel take you somewhere else with that sound once more of fluttering wings.

By the time he laid you down in a bed, you were half asleep. He pulled the blanket over you, knowing humans lost their body heat rather quickly compared to angels. His fingers ghosted over your forehead, slowly brushing your hair aside. He shouldn't have cared enough to do that, shouldn't have known those ways of human comfort. Shouldn't enjoy touching human flesh, and shouldn't try so hard to protect someone he was not assigned to as their guardian angel. He felt even more sinful than before, because this time he knew he enjoyed it.

When your hands captured his and you hugged it to his chest, he pulled the cross off of your neck. He didn't want to see it when he felt like he was sinning.

He then awkwardly laid beside you. He stretched out and then wrapped his arms around your body like he had seen other humans do to their loved ones. He caught sight of the sleepy smile on your lips as you laid your head onto his chest. Through a slight consciousness you ran your hand a few times through his hair, pulling lightly at times. It made his body flush slightly and tingle at the new sensation he gained from it. The way your body pressed against his, the way your breath fell over his neck...

He staid on the same bed as you through out the night, shifting every once in awhile to feel you press against him from different angles. The top few buttons of his shirt became undone, his tan trench coat at the foot of the bed. When hours later he rubbed your shoulders, you gave a small murmur.

"That feels good,"

Your eyes flickered open in time to see Castiel blush. Then suddenly he was gone. You sat up in the bed and found his trench coat near your feet. You pulled off the blanket and stood up, noticing the fact you smelled just like him. Like an earthly scent of dewdrops in the morning. Rain on a young, fresh Earth from so long ago. It was rather odd, but befitting somehow, as that rain fell from the clouds heaven was mythologically placed upon.

You soon got ready and left the room, wearing his trench coat with the sleeves rolled up. Your hands touched your back and you sighed in relief that the archangel blade remained untouched. That was explaining you did not feel like going through.

Castiel was right outside the door and he held his hand out to you. You took it and he just as soon pulled away from it. When he did though, you two were outside of a warehouse area in a small city.

The first thing you did was yawn the rest of your sleepy being away then looked at Castiel.

"I think if we do the same thing again, we'll be fine. So,"

You pulled out your own laptop and went through some files.

"People keep getting injured in a warehouse, and every one claims it's the ghost of the deceased boss. Should we just burn his bones, then wait make sure this doesn't happen again?"

"If he is already dead, it won't do any harm to him."

"Alright then. To the graveyard."

Castiel didn't remind you he could teleport as you happily set off on your way.

~XxX~

"Well, that ruins our plans."

You and Castiel stared at the pot which was full of ash. From your believed ghost. Castiel nodded and you sighed.

"Well, it can't always be that easy. But we need a body... Maybe if we see the ghost, we can match it up to a picture later..."

"Dean and Sam don't hunt ghosts any other way..."

"How do you stun a ghost?"

Castiel didn't answer and you patted the angel's shoulder in a manner which you were using more and more.

"We're a rather sorry group of hunters. All we do is kill the monster without even knowing what it is."

"We're just here to rescue Dean and Sam. The rest isn't of importance."

You shrugged away Castiel's comment.

"It couldn't hurt the people who live here. I like humans, Castiel. So if you're tagging along, you're gonna help them."

Castiel sighed. It was delicate, soft, and oh-so angelic.

"Cas, you sighed."

You turned to him wide-eyed, and he lowered his gaze slightly.

"It's what you do when you feel despaired over something."

"So cute~"

You gave the angel a quick hug, pulling away to hear a small noise across the cracked paved ground. You spun around and saw a man with an arm gushing blood. You stepped forward to help but Castiel put a hand on your shoulder.

"He's not alive."

The man heard Castiel and gave a hollow sounding laugh. He was then gone. You absentmindedly sighed again. 'I'll have to stop that,' you decided, 'I'm giving an angel bad habits'.

"So, now how do we find his grave?"

"You are the hunter."

You glared softly at Castiel who had strayed a few steps away, pretending to take notice of the surroundings. There wasn't much to look at. Cracked ground and walls, black stains of various substances, and empty, mostly broken, boxes and crates. It seemed to be rather abandoned. Abandoned except for one resident ghost.

~XxX~

"Castiel~"

Castiel glanced sideways at you, your tone of voice rather... innocent and sweet at the moment. Your facial expression showed the exact same. He didn't like it, but he couldn't explain why. Perhaps the urge to protect such an innocent from the dangers you two were chasing after.

"How long would it take you to burn every body here? And would you do it for me?"

"Much too long, and I won't break the rules bestowed on an angel for you. You've spent too much time with fallen angels."

"Ugh... I'll try to figure out which person it is then."

You sat down on a nearby tombstone, pulling out your laptop. You pulled up a list of workers at that warehouse and began sorting through them. Castiel stood unmoving at your side as you began scrawling through it. This would take awhile. But it appeared as though Castiel would wait.

~XxX~

"Oh, found it!"

Castiel walked towards you, noting that the name on the grave matched the one to the picture you found online many hours ago. You pulled out a shovel from a nearby caretaker shed then pierced it into the ground. The force went straight back at you. The ground was quite rocky.

"Castiel, you have a lot of strength, being an angel and all..."

You looked up at him with those innocent and sweet eyes you used before. He still didn't budge.

"Come on, Castiel, please help me."

Castiel strode forward then pulled the shovel away from your hands. You stepped back and he pierced it straight through the rock and ground below it. You watched him dig faster than what you'd assume Sam and Dean could do.

You went off into thought for a few minutes, worrying over Sam and Dean. Where were they? What if something took them and did some unspeakable act? Like eat them?

You practically jumped when flames bursts from the hole Castiel had made. The scent of burning ground and salt wasn't pleasant, but at least the job was done. Castiel was about to go away but you gave a light cough to catch his attention.

"We can't just leave a hole there."

Castiel sighed, and you joined him. He looked at you in question, and you smiled. Angels could be rather cute, so much knowledge yet none about social normality. And out of all you saw, Castiel had to be the cutest.

Castiel meanwhile began to fill the hole in again, ignoring the fact you were smiling. His two only friends gone, and you smile. Humans were rather funny creatures. On that note, his mind did falter on the thought that he, an angel, a being which only bowed to God himself, was now taking orders from a human.

He glanced once more at you, and then decided he'll be okay with following orders from you.

~XxX~

Since the ghost's place of residence seemed rather Dean and Sam free, you two decided on the next place to investigate, the third closest to the safe house. Castiel was ready to go straight over, but you once more shook your head and decided you needed sleep.

"I will manage going by myself."

"I don't want you to be hurt-"

"I can heal myself."

"I know... That's not the point though."

You sat down on the bed and then looked back at Castiel. He stood tall and you felt like he had so much more authority over you. You were about to say no, what if something wrong happened? You wouldn't be able to help him.

You decided against that though when you remembered Castiel was an angel with their powers. He dealt with more than what you had ever done in any of your hunts. He had done that before you were born. You were just a passing trend to him.

"Just be safe, Castiel."

The angel nodded, not understanding that your words had much emotion to them. With a flutter of wings he was gone, leaving you alone. You curled up in the blanket before feeling safe enough to sleep. Your only thought was when Castiel would come back. When you could sleep to a guardian angel at your side instead of your mental demons telling you Sam and Dean would never come back. What monster could possibly have enough strength to stop them? Guilt set in at your thoughts. Your best friends were in danger and you only cared about, well, sleeping with someone. An angel no less who'd think of it as a sin.

You promised yourself from now on, the focus would be on Sam and Dean.

~XxX~

You woke up to no Castiel, and you couldn't say it caused you a good feeling. He was an angel though, worry for him could wait. By the time you stepped out of the bathroom, ready for another day, he was waiting for you.

"How long were you there for?"

"I finished with my business when you woke up. I have an update."

Castiel brought out the map you two had worked on and he crossed out six different places.

"I checked all of these. Sam and Dean aren't there."

"You stopped all those creatures?"

Castiel looked at you with blue eyes slightly confused at your response.

"We decided we had to find Dean and Sam. They are not in these places."

So his priority wasn't to stop those monsters... But he could have also done that.

"You still went through so many... Maybe I'm just slowing you down..."

Castiel didn't answer, making you feel rather uneasy about the fact what you said may be right. He didn't speak after a few moments of prolonged silence so you spoke up once more.

"I may as well be blunt about this. Do you want me to still tag along? Because you can handle everything by yourself."

Now that the pressure was on Castiel he bowed his head for a moment, eyes looking slightly pained in some form of inner struggle.

"I would like it if you came along. On the condition you leave the actually hunting to me."

Castiel didn't look like he would stand any arguing and you gave an obedient nod. He then picked up your bag and placed a hand on your shoulder. You saw a whirl of colours which made you blink. When you opened your eyes, you were in another town.

"A demon last night told me two hunters were being held here. I don't know by what though. There are no clues to the missing people."

"Could be a demon. They can make people move on their own free will. But you'd be able to sense that... Well, I suppose we can look around."

You took Castiel's arm as you walked down the street with him. He looked slightly confused at what he was supposed to do but moved his arm away then took your hand, like he had seen other humans do. His hand was warm, his grip firm yet soft in some ways. Protective, was the first word which entered your mind. You held his hand back without any second thoughts. Holding onto your angel, and he holding back, you two carried on.

**still more on the way!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm too lazy to put this into chapters...**

~XxX~

To say the least, you and Castiel weren't sure what you should be looking for exactly. Neither of you wanted to admit this though. After spending a half hour walking around pointlessly, you pulled him into a grocery store.

"I suppose angels don't get hungry. But, do your vessels?"

"Not when an angel is inside."

"Hmm, are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Well, I want something to eat."

You walked down an aisle and picked up a box of gronola bars and a bottle of juice. You then grabbed a a cartoon of blueberries.

"Are you sure you don't want something? Not even something sweet?"

"I am not Gabriel."

"True. He would just have made his candy appear... You know, you're lucky I'm not taking full advantage of your angel abilities here."

Castiel didn't respond, or question where you got the information on Gabriel. He simply followed you to the cashier where you two waited in a line. Before you, you saw someone counting grains in a bag of rice. You saw him look behind himself and you quickly looked the other way. You then turned to Castiel, giving him a cute smile.

"So, are you sure you want to come with me while I visit my aunt?"

Castiel looked even more confused but you lightly squeezed his hand. He seemed to get some part of the message, noticing the man before you was staring at you.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because she's old-fashioned and will say we have to get married before we can sleep together."

"I wouldn't mind that."

Castiel looked sincere in his words and you wanted to applaud his acting. Although, he didn't even seem the tiniest bit confused. So did he understand this was acting? You couldn't let those emotions show on your face though.

You leaned forward then kissed his cheek softly, smiling after you did so.

"We'll go after I call to tell her we're actually here. She's a little absentminded and probably forgot we were supposed to come."

"I doubt she could forget you."

At that time the man before you paid, counting the exact change four times before passing it over. The man then quickly ran out of the store. The cashier shook their head before you placed your things down. Castiel meanwhile wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his head on your shoulder. You noticed a few women looked jealous and you softly kissed his cheek once more.

"Close enough, Cas?"

"No."

His reply was muffled into your neck and you quickly laid the cashier the amount due. She placed everything in a bag for you then winked at you.

"You're rather lucky to snag a man like that."

"I know. It's like heaven delivered him right to my doorstep."

The women smiled and you gave her a small wave as you walked away, Castiel refusing to let go. The moment you two were around a corner outside you crossed your arms.

"You were getting too much attention... I should have been more specific. We were trying to not be obvious to the man in front of us-"

"I know."

Another reply muffled into your neck. His warm and moist breath spreading across your skin. He was so close.

"And the story with my aunt is false-"

"I know."

You could feel every shift he made, his chest falling and rising with each breath.

"Then why...?"

"Because I wanted to. Impulse."

"Lust?"

"... Maybe..."

Castiel sounded like he truly didn't know, his face creasing in confusion. You gave a small pout. So he only wanted you out of lust? And what do you do with an angel that was not only lusting but undergoing one of the deadly sins?

"Cas, I promise we'll figure this out later. I want to follow that man."

Cas's arms tightened around your stomach, knocking the wind out of you. He instantly loosened them, making you gasp slightly for air. Damn he was strong.

"Watch your own strength, Cas. I'm human."

"Sorry. But why do you want to follow him?"

Castiel sounded rather defensive and if he wasn't an angel who protected people rather often you'd call him jealous.

"A lead, Cas. He was counting like crazy. Arithmomania. That's a trait vampires and vrykolakas have. But he was more... full of life in his complexion. I think he's a vrykolakas."

"How do you know about those?"

"I was a kid who had too much time to spend online."

"On what line?"

"Never mind, Cas. Let's go."

You began walking away and Castiel slipped his arms from you. He placed his hands in his pockets, something you never saw him do before. It was like he was restraining himself. You pulled out a granola bar and ate a bite of it.

You found your supposed vrykolaka walking towards another neighbourhood. You saw someone cough when he walked by, another sneeze. He was a walking sickness. Another possible trait.

The man paused and turned on his heel. You didn't get to see his face as Castiel placed a hand on your shoulder and suddenly you two were gone again.

He placed you on the roof to a house right above his head.

"Cas, give me a warning next time."

Castiel didn't answer and you tried to mentally come up with a plan of action. Should you kill it now? Or get information from it? You decided the second since Dean and Sam could be in the town. But you also decided to do it where people weren't watching.

"Cas, should we follow him some more? To interrogate him? Or do we just corner him or something?"

"We don't know for certain he is what you claim him as."

"... True... So what do we need for proof? Him eating someone?"

"... I'm not a hunter. How would I know?"

"You're practically omniscient. How do you not know?"

Castiel shrugged and you closed you mouth. This wasn't getting anywhere. The man by now had left and Castiel followed the man with his eyes.

"I'll follow him for further evidence. You get some sleep. I'll wake you if I find Dean and Sam."

"I'll keep you company. I got sleep just a few hours ago, Cas. Humans can last a day without really feeling the effect."

Castiel bowed his head for a moment, thinking it over. Nobody had really gone out of their way to keep him company before. It was like you kept forgetting he was an angel. It was nice, though.

"This is your warning then?"

"Hmm?"

Castiel put an arm around your waist and suddenly you were a few rooftops away, closer to the man.

"You know, you don't always have to fly around. Especially with me. I'll walk."

Castiel tilted his head as you shrugged him away and walked down a rooftop. You did a half-step, half-leap to the other one close by. He followed at a slower pace, so he was in step with the man below and beside him.

Being so close to him was starting to make you nervous. Perhaps the good kind, but you certainly didn't want to be blushing from Castiel. Or else you two would never focus on finding Sam and Dean.

~XxX~

The first moment your foot slipped, you quickly managed to catch your balance. But in between both events, Castiel suddenly wrapped his arms around you again.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just slipped. I can handle a few hits, Cas."

"But I don't want you to."

You never heard him talk about wants before and you turned around. You stepped back and held a hand out to distance him from you.

"Castiel, keep your distance. You're an angel and if anybody heard of how you were treating me, you'd get into a lot of trouble."

Castiel nodded as you put more physical distance between the two of you. But the only words which echoed in his head were these, 'keep your distance'. Did you honestly want him further apart from you? Because he wanted the exact opposite.

Why were human emotions the most confusing thing in this entire world, heaven, or hell? He began to feel sorry for the humans who had to bear it their entire lives.

~XxX~

The vrykolaka eventually went into a building and you wrapped your arms around Castiel.

"Help me down?"

He placed an arm around your waist though he didn't have to. He briefly rested his head on yours as you two were suddenly on the ground.

"Come on,"

You went into the building and he took a moment longer to register it. And what he registered was that there was no more warmth in his arms. He went back to following you, as was becoming habit. He wondered if he could lead...

"Can I lead?"

You glanced back at the angel, opening your mouth to say something. You then closed it.

"If you want..."

"So I just walk in front of you?"

Castiel sounded confused and you wondered why he wanted to lead. You placed your hands on his back and pushed him inside the building, using him as a human- er, angel- shield. He did want to be the so called leader.

You two entered what was a dimly lite building. You stopped pushing Castiel as you noticed a bunch of people already there. Most were dressed in skimpy outfits, wearing brightly coloured nail polish or not wearing anything at all. You covered Castiel's eyes even though he was older than you (both by being centuries older as an angel, as well as physically). You quickly nudged him towards curtains on one side. You peaked through them to find people in an audience. You quickly pulled back and tried a door on the opposite side. It was locked. You tried a multitude of doors, dressing and make-up rooms, private rooms, a washroom, rooms where people had obviously more luck with men then you.

You wouldn't give up though. You moved down the backstage area, avoiding the performers and staff as you checked door after door, usually gaining more colourful versions of 'get out!'. If you had an extra set of hands, you'd have blocked Castiel's ears to.

Who the hell kidnapped hunters and kept them looked up in a place like this? At least Dean would be happy... Oh god Sam would murder you for not arriving sooner.

The last door you tried was made from rusted metal, and the lock was broken. You opened up to reveal a set of dirty stairs leading downwards.

"I think this looks promising, don't you, Cas?"

"Still can't see."

You let go of Castiel and he looked down the stairs. He then paused for a brief moment, his eyes showing some inner focus.

"Some people are down there. Humans or the vrykolaka."

"Then I guess we found their hideout."

You clutched the silver knife you drew out, you could at least stagger them. Castiel staid in front of you, both of you ready for a fight. When you reached the bottom of the stairs, you saw the so called 'hide out'. Candles were around a small stage where two people were wrapped in gauze and bound. People around the stage were chanting, all dressed in black. Sigils of no meaning littered the wall, in fact, some gave odd meanings, such as telling a demon to posses a black cat. All were clearly taken from the internet and put together by someone who knew nothing.

"At least we don't have to deal with people who actually know what they're doing. But how many do you see? I'm saying a hundred. I think they're all human. You?"

You whispered in Castiel's ear and he looked around the room. He then whispered back.

"Eighty four not including the two in the middle. Those two are probably the hunters."

You nodded as you changed the knife in favour of a gun. I'd be best to scare the people surrounding you. It looked like some kind of cult.

"Ever dealt with a cult, Castiel?"

"No. They are just human, correct?"

"With the biggest mental delusions you can imagine. We can't kill all these people, but we have to get those two tied up out."

You swapped the silver bullets for normal ones, setting the first shot as a blank. You weren't that good when it came to crowd control. You 'prey' was usually small groups or solo demons, where 'crowd control' was killing everybody.

Castiel watched you get ready, and the moment you seemed prepared, gun in each of your hands, he moved onto the ground. He immediately drew back as if burnt, a small hiss leaving his lips. The scent of burning flesh reached you and you looked at Castiel.

"What's wrong?"

Castiel didn't respond and looked around. He then pointed at a few symbols in various sigils. You groaned as you realized what they added up to. A very crude version of an angel banishing sigil. Not enough to banish, but enough to make sure Castiel was stuck on the stairs.

"I'll erase them. You stay here. And don't step on the floor."

Castiel nodded and obediently planted his feet firmly on the second last step. You stepped onto the ground and in a few strides reached some people, none of them facing you. You began to weave through them, placing your attention on the stage to blend in.

Both people (still covered in cloth and rope) were shifting, trying to escape. Someone raised a bowl and the crowd cheered. You rolled your eyes. Something red then covered the material and you frowned at the sight of blood. You better get Castiel able to help before this went too far.

You got to the first symbol on the ground and quickly began rubbing the chalk with your foot. Once it was a smear you glanced at Castiel. He motioned silently to another symbol in the middle of the stage. You gave him a disbelieving look and he gave a sheepish shrug.

You actually had to get on stage.

In front of a cult who was doing some weird ritual.

To vandalize their horrible 'artwork'.

You hoped to death they wouldn't kill you.

You gripped the guns harder and took a deep breath in. You began to head for the stage, pushing past the crowd. The lights turned darker except for a spotlight on the stage. You could see fire dancing up the walls from large candles. The air was hazy with some type of essence and the scent of oil.

"But first, on earth, as vampire sent, [1]"

The crowd began chanting, and you pushed a man aside who was in your way.

"Thy corse shall from its tomb be rent: [1]"

You began to walk faster. The crowd began to scream.

"Then ghastly haunt thy native place, [1]"

You were running, cocking both guns.

"And suck the blood of all thy race. [1]"

You leapt onto the stage, kicking the second bowl of blood away. You hoped that cracking sound was the guy's fingers and not the bowl. The crowd fell silent, but some people made a grab at you. You pointed your gun at them, eyes set in a glare.

You slowly stepped backwards, wiping the symbol off the stage. You then looked past the crowd at Castiel who began to run towards you, not wanting to show these people he was an angel. You turned your attention back to the 'leader', who was nursing his hand.

"Bitch!"

"Haven't you heard, kidnapping's a crime. And so is black cults."

"According to who?"

You gave a small smirk, guns both pointed at the male.

"Me."

If you were any more devious, you would have shot. You did want to laugh, looking at that male panic. But an angel was nearby. Speaking of said angel, he was a few steps away from you on the stage, unbinding the ropes on the two people.

"Alright, whoever doesn't get out will get shot!"

Only a few people ran away and you raised an eyebrow. You fired a blank into the air. A few more left.

"What the hell -pardon the curse, Cas- is the problem with you people? You kidnap two people just to do some strange ritual which isn't even the correct one. You can't draw sigils, nor do you even have human blood. That's fake, by the way. I'm disgusted to know I am part of your race. I truly am. Now go home and get a life!"

Someone gave sarcastic applause and you felt ready to massacre the entire room. Hell, they kidnapped what could be Dean and Sam.

You fired into the crowd, cursing that it was the other blank to the other gun. Oh well, now when you shot it'd be an actual, harmful, fatal bullet. Your finger slipped to the trigger, not yet pushing. You quickly pulled that finger away when Castiel stepped in front of the gun.

"Come on, they deserve it."

"It wasn't Dean and Sam. It was two others. Your vrykolaka."

You turned in confusion to see a male and a women, the male being the one you two had followed. Their mouths were filled with blood, nails long, fangs rough and pointed.

You placed both guns to their head, they were still bound except for their heads. You shot, the bullet coursing through the flesh, making blood speckle on you. The female spat the blood in her mouth at you as she went down. The male twitched, already showing signs of coming back. They suddenly ignited in flames, Castiel pulling you away from the powerful and hot flames.

"I think we got the teamwork thing down, don't you?"

Castiel gave a small nod, happy to have you thinking so, but it not being the place or time to show you that. You turned and pointed the guns at the crowd, almost everyone visibly scared after seeing your merciless shot those two beings, and Castiel burning their bodies without even touching them.

"Where's the hunters?"

The crowd slowly pointed to the leader, another male coming forward.

"W- we search for evil spirits and worship them-"

They both fell mid-line, gun shot wounds to both their chests. One stumbled before falling and looked at you.

"You're not even worth the bullets."

They both died that very instant, and you knew Castiel had something to do with it. You held the guns in front of you to make the crowd move out of your way. You walked up the stairs then turned back around.

"Evil spirits are evil because they harm humans. We're humans, fucking deal with it. And if you don't start acting like some, I'll shoot everybody here. Got it?"

Everybody mumbled something and you walked upstairs and slammed the door shut, wondering if you could block the passage off with something. That had been a headache but a rush, and you basked in it as you put the guns away.

"Thanks for helping me out, Cas. Without you, I've probably get some demon to help me kill them all... Does the silent treatment mean you don't agree?... Cas?"

You looked up, expecting to see your angel. He wasn't around. You then remembered closing the door and him not wanting to reveal that he was an angel. You pulled out a gun again, just to play it safe. You then slammed open the door (sadly, not as awesome as slamming it shut). You them almost shot somebody again. Some female was kissing Castiel, and you lowered your gun for a moment. Castiel was a man who could do as he pleased. He could take care of himself... Ya... Definitely... He deserves romance... He's an angel... A really cute one... Argh! He was yours.

"Castiel! We have people to save!"

You went down a few more stairs and Castiel looked at you with pleading eyes. And was that relief in them?

"Cas, do you want me to save you?"

Castiel nodded, a mummer escaping from his lips as blood trickled down his lower lip, the female chewing his lip until it broke. He gave a distraught look and looked like he'd take up your ideals on mass murdering.

"It's okay, I'll save you... Alright, Vixen, off of my man."

The female simply gave you the middle finger and you sighed. Your coolness was now lost. You sounded rather pathetic at the moment.

You kicked the women in the stomach, making her keel over. She gave a small cry of pain as you pushed her down the stairs. You couldn't even give her another warning as Castiel picked you up and ran. You were confused from his actions but heard the door slamming close, and then you were both sitting on a bed. You looked up at Castiel, taking in his blue eyes were wide with shock and some fear. You gave a soft laugh, then couldn't stop. You fell back on your angel, laughing as if it was some disease. You had never seen a man freak out over a kiss before. Castiel was how old? Most men his age would have kissed any women which would sleep with them.

Castiel held you in his arms, watching your eyes brighten with each laugh. He gave a small smile, the first time ever seeing you so amused. As days went by you were getting less and less joyous. It concerned him. He wiped his mouth off on his sleeve, holding you firmly with his other arm. His legs tangled with yours as you shifted, biting his shoulder lightly to try to muffle your laughter.

As you continued tears ran down your eyes. He looked at you with a tilt of his head, why were you crying when you had been so happy? He silently and softly touched his lips to yours. He didn't want to kiss you if it'd make you bleed like it had to him. He just wanted to see you stop crying. In his centuries of being an angel, this seemed to work between humans.

You fell quiet at the kiss, eyes stunned before they closed partway in sheer satisfaction. You felt Castiel pull away softly, his breath still close enough to mix with yours. You pushed forward, your lips now touching his. He softly shifted closer once he felt your lips, making both participants willingly lean together. You twisted your body slightly, wrapping both legs around his waist, sitting on your knees slightly to reach his lips better.

"Cas,"

"Hmm?"

The angel didn't know if his name being partly moaned was to be responded to or not. Since now, his name being called asked him to pay attention or follow, like some sort of trained dog. Now, it sounded rather nice falling from your lips.

The kiss lasted for awhile, pulling away a few times to breathe, breath always mingling. His hands were on your lower back, holding you against him. You touched the warm skin on his neck, feeling it beneath your fingertips, wanting more but finding so much bliss in just the kiss.

Castiel pulled away with a dazed look on his face, absentmindedly licking his lips. So much better with you then that random women. He went in for more and you allowed him to. He experimentally opened his eyes, tilting his head. He sucked on your lower lip, then upper one, waiting for and watching your reactions. He then licked your soft lips, wondering what'd you do.

You opened your mouth and he looked slowly kissed you, also opening his mouth. He ran his tongue over your teeth, the top of your mouth, then your tongue, making short and slow strokes. You pushed his tongue back with yours and you watched his eyes widen in surprise. Then like a child with a new toy he pushed his tongue back in. You ran your hands up his neck and into his hair as he applied more force into the kiss. He shifted his hands to go behind your head to keep you from pulling away this time. His grip was firm yet soft, not wanting to let his strength slip and harm you.

Still drawn in the challenge, he pushed your tongue out of his mouth with a small 'awh' sound. You went back, pulling his hair slightly. He gave a small gasp, and you invaded his mouth. He didn't seem to please by the trick because he lowered one of his arms to your back again, cradling you. He then effectively and quickly spun around with you, your back hitting the blankets and knocking the breath from you. Castiel's tongue was already in your mouth, eagerly continuing his explorations.

One of his hands went to your hip, keeping you down as one of your leg hooked around his. His other hand was on the mattress, him crawling over you. You put your other leg around his waist, pulling him downwards. He fell onto your body, flush against yours. He quickly pulled himself up on his lower arms, trying to not to press all his weight on you. He pulled away from your lips, a strand saliva connecting your mouths. You panted breathlessly underneath him, trying to get some air to your lungs so you could kiss him again.

The angel went on his knees, sitting more comfortably to watch you. His eyes traced each part of your body he had memorized a few nights ago. It was the first time a kiss, a human action for affection, left him in such a daze. Castiel matched your eyes before tilting his head. It felt amazing but he was also a bit worried about his state.

"Everything feels all... weird... I can't think clearly."

The angel laid down slowly on the bed, trying to focus. He felt you pull his trench coat off and then shoes. He helped you take his suit's jacket off, and he watched you take your own jacket and shoes off. You then laid beside him, placing a hand softly on his cheek.

"Did it feel nice?"

"Yes."

"That feeling in your head just means you liked it."

"Oh... How's your head?"

"In a complete haze. I loved it, Castiel."

Castiel felt you rest your head on his chest and he wrapped an arm lazily around your waist. When you didn't shake him away, he put his other arm around you. You two laid there for awhile, what was an hour but Castiel didn't find it that long.

"Does this mean I love you?"

Castiel pushed himself up to a sitting position slightly to ask you the question while seeing your face. You were asleep, and he softly ran a finger over lips. How could something so physical feel so good? Did he care to find out the reason?

He laid back down, stroking your hair as he thought. Eventually his mind went blank.

~XxX~

You woke up feel something heavy on you and you opened your eyes. You then saw Castiel draped over you.

"Cas, you're squishing me..."

You mumbled out to the angel then fixed the pillow beneath your head. Castiel didn't move. With an annoyed sigh you sat up, watching Castiel slip to your lap and roll over, still sprawled out. Had he been asleep?

You couldn't help but smile at the thought, loving how cute he was. You slowly kissed his cheek, wondering how hard of a sleeper he was. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around, confused for a moment.

"I fell asleep?"

"I suppose so, my angel."

You lightly kissed his lips and slipped off to the bathroom. Castiel pulled himself up as if he had just had a hangover. He was not a good waker. He felt his angel senses fall almost non-existent and he knew it'd take a few painfully slow hours to regain them. This was why angels didn't sleep even though they could. It let the vessel become almost into consciousness.

Castiel licked his lips again before wondering what he was doing. He then bit his tongue lightly and stood up. He found the rest of his usual attire on the ground and he pulled it on. He wondered where the bag of groceries from the other day were, his vessel now hungry. He was never going to sleep again. Taking care of his vessel was like taking care of a child when it woke up.

'Go back to sleep,'

'Why am I awake?'

'Go back to sleep,'

'Can we see my wife and kid?'

'No. Go to sleep.'

Castiel sat on the bed with his head in his hands, trying to get Jimmy's soul to go back into its hibernating state a vessel's soul was while it was possessed. Jimmy seemed to be rather annoying at the moment though.

'What time is it?'

'I'm not telling you. Go back to sleep.'

'You're being a jerk.'

'I don't care. Go back to sleep.'

Jimmy refused to, and Castiel groaned in his hands. Just bloody perfect. Dean and Sam were missing, his emotions were a whirlwind around you, and now, Jimmy Novak, the soul of his vessel, didn't want to quiet down. If he was human, he would have went back to sleep to forget everything.

'Sleep sounds good, Cas. Can I call you Cas? Everyone calls you Cas.'

'You can only speak to me. Names aren't needed. And no more sleep. Ever.'

'You're lying.'

'I'm an angel, I can't lie. I do not require sleep therefor I will not sleep.'

Castiel felt a thud against the vessel, a sick feeling arising. He had heard about it before, especially for angels. Angels had to ask permission to become a vessel, so when the vessel's true soul started rejecting the angel, it could actually be expelled. He wasn't sure what to do, he had never encountered a vessel's soul which was not always asleep.

'But you slept for that girl. She's rather hot, ya know? Oh, have sex with her. Then we'll both be doing her.'

Castiel practically choked on air as he heard the last, well, all the lines. His eyes became watery and he felt a cup be placed in his hands. He took a sip and looked up to see you. You ruffled his hair and gave him a comforting smile.

"Thanks,"

Castiel gave another small cough and took another sip of the water.

"You okay?"

Castiel nodded and watched you sit beside him.

"Cas, I know you may want to talk. But I think we should head on to the next place. We'll keep this routine up. Hunting during day when monsters are at the weakest. And we'll talk about... us or make plans or whatever at night, okay?"

Castiel gave a nod, hearing Jimmy speak up.

'So I can't play with her during the day?'

'Aren't you married?'

'... She's dead. You said I could be your vessel for thousands of years. May as well get used to it. I've had a lot of time to think about it.'

'When were you able to have conscious thought?'

'Since always. I think you should have kissed that women in that cult-club-place more though. She was feisty!'

Castiel rubbed his head and felt you give him a worried look.

"Are you okay? Tired? Worried? Overwhelmed?"

"Just a headache."

"Can't you heal it?"

Castiel shook his head to signal no and was suddenly cuddled by you. He was shocked but slowly rested back against you, feeling you stroke his hair and the headache soothed. Then Jimmy interrupted again. The headache returned tenfold. The vessel was starting to apply the pressure to Castiel's soul if Jimmy continued to stay awake. There was only so much room, the more Jimmy came into consciousness, the more space he'd take until he'd fill the entire vessel. That would be how Castiel would get kicked out.

'Kiss her again!'

'You promised to be my vessel.'

'I am! You said nothing about my soul. You only wanted my body.'

Castiel wanted to whimper, but that seemed rather pathetic to do, even though you'd probably embrace him even more. Castiel suddenly felt a warmth take him over, and he twitched.

'Go back to sleep!'

Castiel let his grace flood every speck of his vessel, until he could feel Jimmy forcefully get condensed. Castiel quickly pulled away from you as if he was undergoing a hang over, rubbing his eyes and trying to combat his headache.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Perfectly fine. Just not a good riser. Now, to find Dean and Sam..."

You two inspected the map and you mentally counted a few things in your mind.

"Eleven more to go. So, the next closest is here..."

Castiel looked over your shoulder at the map, looking at the small city on it. It was suffering from wild animal attacks.

"Werewolf from what I saw of pictures online."

"Then we'll find where it'll end up today, and wait during the night for it."

"Sure... Let me check something... The next full moon is in a week and a half. We can come back to him."

"I didn't think of that."

"That's why we're a team."

You kissed Castiel cheek and he didn't try to take notice of it, hoping if he didn't, Jimmy wouldn't. Unfortunately, that soul was a bundle of energy.

'Kiss her somewhere else! Like her-'

'Go to sleep or I will forcefully knock your soul unconscious with my grace.'

'Good luck. But you'll break my body to. Then what vessel will you take?'

Castiel furrowed his brow as he realized Jimmy was correct.

"Sound good?"

Castiel looked back at you and couldn't remember a word you said.

"Sorry, headache... What did you say?"

"Witch. In Las Vegas. Should we go? There's bound to be more monsters there though then what we can-"

'Las Vegas! I wanna go to Vegas! I wanna go!'

'And you claim to be an adult.'

'I got nothing more to live for anyways. So Vegas!'

"Las Vegas is too crowded. I don't think they'd be there. Next place?"

'You're a jerk.'

'And unless you go to sleep, I will do something horrible to your body.'

'Like what?'

'Something horrible.'

'... You have no idea, do you?'

"But before that, I want a tattoo."

Castiel watched you give the most confused expression he had ever seen at his sudden decision.

"Are you drunk? Why do you want a tattoo? Is the headache part of the hangover? Your best friends are missing. We're going somewhere else..."

Jimmy laughed hysterically, hardly able to control himself. Castiel wanted to break the body down atom by atom and send it off to Lucifer's cage.

'Ha! You can't even tattoo your own body before she stops you. What are you, a kid in her eyes?'

'I'm centuries older than you, and she is correct. You aren't worth wasting time over.'

'Oh yeah? Why don't I just take over your body and make love to her? Right against the wall?'

'Go to sleep.'

'Is that the best you can do-?'

"Wherever we go, let's drive. In fact, I'll do the driving. Since this is Jimmy's house, the keys should be somewhere..."

Castiel began looking through drawers and you raised an eyebrow, convinced something was happening with your angel. But what could you say?

'But you don't know how to drive.'

'Exactly.'

'Bastard! Leave my car alone! She did nothing to you!'

'Then go to sleep.'

'Then go ahead, see if I care.'

~XxX~

'Stop! Stop! Stop!'

"Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Castiel slammed down on what he thought was the breaks, not getting the right pedal and the car shot forward. He eventually managed to hit the proper petal, not even making it out of the street while driving the car.

"Cas, I'm driving now... You'd heal me if I had a heart attack, right?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Now, move over."

Castiel bowed his head as he and you switched places. Jimmy went back to laughing, Castiel nursing his third killer headache that day.

"Can we get some painkillers?"

"Sure. But we have to drive for a few hours first. And there's no other towns on our way there. Can't make some appear?"

"You have me confused for Gabriel again."

"Hmm, Gabriel never got a headache though. Is it an angel problem?"

"No. A vessel problem..."

"Oh... Need a new one?"

Castiel thought about the idea. It was extremely hard to find a good vessel, especially which would last as long as Jimmy would. Castiel shook his head to signal no. He didn't speak to your or Jimmy on the entire trip there. He just held his head in his hands, shifting every few minutes, trying to escape the pain. This was pure torture.

~XxX~

Castiel was sincerely debating praying to Gabrel to fix the pain. Oh god, it was like each atom of his being was being stretched, not to mention Jimmy purposely annoying him in his head. He never thought a human could be that annoying.

"Fuck."

You glanced at Castiel with an eyebrow raised, and he glanced back at you, just realizing now he swore.

"Be honest with me, Cas. What's the problem?"

"Nothing. Just a little hungry, that's it."

"That's why you swore? Cas, if something's the matter, and it relates to angels, there's a good chance I can help."

"Do you have your gun?"

"In the back, why?"

Castiel got out of his seat and climbed into the back seat, pulling out the gun and holding it to his stomach.

'If you don't behave, I'll shoot you.'

'What about you?'

'I can posses a corpse.'

'Fuck you-'

Castiel shot, and you slammed on the breaks, nearly breaking your neck from the impact you made yourself go through from that. You quickly climbed in the back seat, pulling the gun away and looking at the wound.

"Cas, are you crazy? Can you heal that-?"

"I'm not healing that."

"You're crazy."

Castiel lifted one hand and stroked your cheek before leaning against the back seat door.

"I needed to do it. You don't have to be soft when- if- you decided to heal it."

Castiel wasn't expecting to get slapped. He truly wasn't. He placed a hand on his sore cheek then glanced at you.

"Wha-?"

"That was for shooting yourself and not telling me what's going on. We're partners, Cas. And partners tell each other what's going on. They do not shoot themselves, angel or not. Now, tell me what's going on and heal yourself before I pray to someone who will do that for me."

"That may be for the best..."

Castiel brought in a shaky breath as he felt blood leak down his stomach and stain his clothes. He bit back any sounds of pain when you suddenly pressed something to his wound to stop the bleeding. He broke his lower lip open from the force his teeth put on it then tried to focus. His vision shook. He hardly dealt with such pain without being able to heal himself.

'Now you shot both of us. Congratulation. I ain't going anywhere unless you get out of my body-!'

"Shut up! Shut up! Stop talking!"

Castiel gripped his head and a million thoughts ran through your head. You held his hands in yours, making him look at you with wide eyes. You softly ran your thumbs over his, kissing his forehead as an apology to what you would do next.

"Gabriel, Gabriel, come on, you owe me one. I'll tell Kali that Loki is-"

"Kali doesn't have to know anything, she still hates me for that prank two centuries ago."

Gabriel poked his head out from the passenger seat, a lollipop in his mouth. He looked over you and Castiel, then gave a smirk.

"Looks like my baby bro got into a bit of trouble."

Without the smirk fading Gabriel snapped his fingers. All of you were now in a room with lush blankets and pillows, piles of colourful candy on a shelf in one corner, the entire place smelling of sugar. You landed in a mess of pillows, Castiel on the bed. You quickly went to Castiel, noticing two things. The wound was gone, and so was the blood. The second was that enochian was written all over the bedroom walls and Castiel was now trapped.

Gabriel strutted towards both of you then offered you some colourful candy coated chocolates. You shook your head and sat at Castiel's side, taking his hand.

"Alright, come on you ungrateful bastard, you're dealing with an archangel."

Gabriel spoke as Castiel turned his head away from the noise. Jimmy, knowing he was the one being addressed, didn't answer. Gabriel kneeled on the bed then placed a hand on Castiel's chest. Castiel gave a hurt cry and Gabriel gripped the flesh. Castiel's entire body convulsed and Gabriel pulled you behind him, away from Castiel. When the archangel was finished, Castiel was a panting, flushed mess.

You draped your arms over Gabriel's shoulders as you overlooked Castiel. Castiel seemed tensed, his eyes mostly closed and his chest rising and falling as if he had just run a marathon. He was covered in a sheen of sweat and Gabriel frowned.

"What the-?"

"Not getting me out, angel. This stupid angel is doing that before me."

"I can destroy you, rip you apart and throw you into another dimension before you can even process my words. I don't care for Castiel, I owe someone a favour. It's been cashed in as make you a) behave, or b) destroyed. What's it gonna be?"

You leaned closer and Castiel gave an incoherent mumble in Enochian, looking like he would burst out in tears from the pain. Gabriel pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and it vanished. He then clasped both hands together.

"If you can't share, then nobody gets it."

Gabriel pressed a finger to Castiel's - and Jimmy's- forehead. The body screamed before it fell completely quiet. The vessel was gone, and on the bed sat two Castiels.

"I kept him in that form because I don't want to burn out your pretty little eyes, sugar cookie. So, we leave them be, and we have some fun."

Gabriel picked you up and you glanced Castiel to Castiel. One tilted his head and you smiled at what you knew was Castiel, not Jimmy.

"Good luck."

"Oh yeah, boys, the room is carved from sigils and Enochian. You can't escape. Welcome to my personal, Earthly Heaven, and your hell."

The door closed behind Gabriel and he put you down. He then gave a chuckle.

"That's bound to keep them busy. Now, about Kali..."

"Before that, I've lost two hunters..."

"Who?"

"Dean and Sam Winchester."

"Oh, them." Gabriel rolled his eyes, laughing somewhat to himself, "You can put up lost puppy signs at my place if that'll help, but I want a reward if I find them."

"And what's that reward?"

Gabriel stepped in front of you, chewing on a piece of neon pink bubblegum now.

"You make Kali like me."

"I've never even met Kali-"

"Not my problem."

Gabriel had a bag of marshmallows now and you opened your mouth. He popped one into yours with a smirk, glancing at the room he put Castiel and Jimmy's souls in.

"He's a lucky angel to snag you up..."

"He doesn't own me, Gabriel... Oh my god! Kali is scarier then Lucifer!"

You looked from the top of your laptop in horror where you found a page on Kali. The four armed goddess of destruction, with most legends focused on her in battle, her picture containing a dead head carried by one arm.[2]

"That's suicide Gabriel!"

"Oh well, then go back to roaming all of America. Be happy I'm actually helping you with Castiel."

"Alright, Loki," you drawled out the nickname as you stood up, ready for a little arguing, "I'll tell Thor that you killed Balder."

"It was mistletoe. If I wanted to kill him I'd chose something better... And I only need Thor around because he's a decent drinking partner... Ah, what the heck, but only because you brought my little bro to visit me. All you need to do is survive ten minutes with Kali, and I'll tell you what state their in."

"Only the state?"

"There's like, fifty or something states in this country."

"At least tell me who has them to."

"That I do not know. I don't really care if those two hurt themselves... Let's check on Cas~"

With a carefree smile Gabriel cut negotiations short and went back to the room. He opened the door to find everybody not providing much entertainment. Castiel was sitting on the bed, not moving. Jimmy was pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself.

"So, Novak, whatcha gonna do? Behave or be destroyed? Tick tock,"

Gabriel gave a smirk, eyes lighting up as he held his fingers in the position to be snapped. Jimmy suddenly walked to Castiel and hit him in the face. Castiel fell back on the bed, holding his face weakly with his hands.

"Gabriel,"

Castiel gave a weak cough, and Gabriel's eyes widened.

"Cas, don't tell me you never went through your-"

"Never."

Gabriel mumbled some Enochian curses before flicking his hand. Jimmy was in a corner of the room, in some sort of cage, the metal- which was iron- creating more symbols. Gabriel then began moving Castiel to lay him on the bed, and started to undress him. Once Castiel was down to just his pants, Gabriel glanced back at you.

"Ever seen an angel get sick?"

"No."

"Well, angels don't really get sick as humans do. It's what we call it. Most angels do it when their fledglings. It's training in some ways. So sometimes, an angel's grace can become compressed, twisted, torn. It's rather painful, really painful, actually. Like severing your limbs off."

Gabriel paused to whisper something to Castiel. Castiel gave an small grunt of pain but his wings soon sprawled out limply on the bed. The wings twitched briefly as Gabriel put his bare hand on Castiel's chest.

"Anyways, the only way to fix it is well, to fix it. My little bro has to dig up his grace, find the wound, and heal it. Since Jimmy was pressing so much on Castiel's soul, his grace is probably compressed. That's rather hard to fix. A tear is easy, fill it with grace. A twisted one can be untwisted. It takes time and patience to sort it out, to move it, but still simple. Compression is different, because it effects each part of an angel's grace.

"So how is it fixed?"

"With a boom."

Gabriel gave you a small wink.

"You may want to stand back. He's gotta make his grace expand, then confine it back into it's normal state. He's gonna be exploding and hopping he can implode after that. It's messy, but well, its gotta be done."

You ran your hand down Castiel's cheek, and he looked at you with tired and pained eyes. One of his wings weakly brushed against you, his arm too weak to move. You held his hand in return, laying a soft kiss on his lips. He didn't kiss back and you ignored Gabriel's wolf whistle in the background. You pulled away and whispered to him.

"Please don't harm yourself more than you have to. I'll be right here the entire time. I'm not leaving you. So don't die on me now. We have so much more to do."

"Come on, I have a life outside of nursing my little bro back to health!"

You pulled away from Castiel with one last kiss to his lips. Castiel didn't react and Gabriel went over to Castiel. He suddenly yanked the angel's arm, making him fall right over.

"If you can't stand up, you can't expand your grace. So, find some motivation, lazy ass. Ninety nine percent of sick fledglings will make their grace increase just to look cool in my eyes. You're a sorry excuse for an angel! So GET UP!"

Gabriel shouted at Castiel, hauling the angel up, holding him my his arms. Castiel's body never managed to hold itself up, Castiel's head falling forward, wings touching the ground. Gabriel shook him, also without reaction. Castiel just gave a pained moan as his body was left to fall carelessly on the ground.

"All right then, I'll kill the Winchesters! I will hunt them down, rip out their little beating hearts, and squash it."

Castiel audibly panted as he put one hand on the ground. He pushed off of it, looking up at Gabriel with begging eyes.

"Plea-"

Castiel's arm then gave out, and he fell once more to the ground. You were beginning to see a use for the multitude of pillows.

"They'll scream for you, Castiel. Pray and beg for their little angel. They'll cry until their throat's raw. I'll-"

Gabriel felt Castiel weakly hold his ankle with both hands. Gabriel pulled his leg back without any effort and the grip broke.

"Wow, you are a hard one to motivate... So... What do you care more then your little human friends..."

Gabriel looked around then his eyes landed on you. He gave a smirk before he was behind you, something metal being held against your neck.

"Cas~ Isn't she sweet?"

Castiel looked up to see Gabriel holding a knife to your neck and he slowly placed his hands on the ground. He managed to keep his chest off the ground before stopping, sweat dripping down his face.

"Why's he so weak?"

Gabriel glanced at Castiel before whispering an explanation so Castiel wouldn't hear you two converse.

"His grace is condensed. That's everything an angel has in terms of energy. It's like me depriving you of sleep, rest, and food for decades then telling you to stay alive. He has hardly any energy, hardly any strength, and hardly any power."

Castiel attempted to stand up before falling down. His head hit the ground with a thud, and pain filled his forehead, washing through his head like a wave. His body burnt as if he had been working non stop. His eyes were so sore, he could hardly keep them open. He felt like for once, he needed sleep. He needed to fall into a rest which his body acted like it needed. But it wouldn't help. Sleep did nothing good for angels.

"Agh, Gabriel, that hurt. Why are you going this far- AGH!"

Castiel looked up and saw blood drip down your neck. You were so close yet so far away. He tried to stand up again, eyes on you.

The knife went from one side of your neck to the other, slicing the skin open. Castiel pushed on his hands, bringing one knee to where his stomach was. He was off balanced already and his head spun. He paused to collect his senses.

Gabriel touched the wound with his fingers, milking the blood from it. You whimpered as his fingernails touched inner flesh which should never be even seen. He went past the line again, making it go from a paper cut like wound to cutting through the layers of muscle and connective tissue. He pressed down on the blade with his finger, making small and slow sawing motions. You couldn't help but let Castiel's name roll of your tongue in a plea.

Castiel managed to get on his knees, his grace flickering slightly in his core. It felt like a candle to him, ready to go out at a single breath of air. It was so small. He felt empty, hollow. It ate at him like some kind of disease. Was this loneliness which humans hated so much?

Gabriel placed the blade on your lips, cutting the lower one with the the sharp edge. Warm blood leaked down your neck to your chest, you were already getting light-headed.

Castiel stood on his legs only to collapse. He used the bed to help himself climb back up. Gabriel snapped his fingers and it vanished, leaving Castiel on his own. The weak-graced angel pushed off on his knees to stand up.

He stumbled towards you, somehow catching his balance with a flutter of his wings. This seemed to remind him of their use, the fact the hollow bone was so much more lighter. He stumbled some more, weakly flapping to make his journey quicker.

Gabriel carved a line across your lower lip before expertly placing the blade on your cheek. He made another cut and you screamed for Castiel to help you. Your vision was going black.

Castiel gritted his teeth and gave the strongest flap of his wings he could. He managed to grab you at your knees as he fell down. Gabriel let you so you hit the ground, feeling Castiel lay his weight on your lower legs. You couldn't speak his name, couldn't register what was happening. All your senses became almost non-existence, only seeing light and shadows dance above you.

Castiel crawled beside you, dragging himself across the floor. He placed a hand on your neck. Nothing happened. He could not heal with such a weak grace. He closed his eyes, trying to focus. He could hear your heartbeat. Thud.. Thud.. Thud... Thud... Thud...

Each beat became further and further apart, and it hit him a realization almost too late. You were dying. And he could do nothing.

"Gabriel, help me."

"Sorry, kiddo. You're on your own."

"Help me,"

Castiel croaked the words as his let his lips weakly press on you bloody ones. Your heartbeat, it was so weak. It would stop any moment now. Each second was minutes to the angel, and after one more breath, he felt his emotions sear him as they formed an uncontrollable storm in him.

"Heal her!"

Castiel made a sweeping motion towards Gabriel, wings pushing off as if he would die any moment. And to him it was almost as bad. You were going to die. He grabbed the angel in his arms, making Gabriel slam against the wall behind him. The sigils burned Gabriel, the trickster pushing Castiel away to escape it. Castiel came back just as son as Gabriel's hands left his body. The angel couldn't see in the blinding light his grace had created. Nor did he need to. He could sense Gabriel. He could feel everything. He could hear everything.

Thud...

"Please save her,"

... Thud..

"You can do that yourself now, brother. But, right now, you're the one killing her."

Oh god, he could feel it. The raw energy of his grace running up and down your body, destroying it at each stroke. He was breaking your body one layer at a time.

... Thud...

"You have to control it. Control or she dies."

Another layer.

... Thud...

Castiel took in a breath, and gripped at the nearest object. Which would be Gabriel. His fingernails drew blood, his grace lashed out at the archangel in an unhealthy rage. Gabriel saw the angel despairing and he placed his own palm to Castiel's chest. The white light stopped, Castiel could fell it brimming in his being. Gabriel dropped his hand, Castiel no longer feeling it anywhere else but inside him. He took a calming breath, making it fit inside of him perfectly.

The pain was gone, the tiredness was also gone. He was back to normal.

... Thud...

With a quick swoop of his wings he was at your side, hands pressing along the wounds. They healed quickly, the moment he touched them. He healed all of them, pressing his fingertips lightly along your neck, your lips, your cheek.

When you opened your eyes you saw Castiel, his eyes back to being as calming and as steady as usual. You embraced him, not too sure what had happened, but happy he was back to normal. He hugged you back, listening to your heart beat over and over again. The perfect melody, the most delicious harmony as he kissed you once more. This time you kissed back, not caring that a certain archangel was watching.

"Alright! We still got more to do! Come on little bro, you're not allowed getting more action then me."

Castiel was dragged off and he reached out to you. You kissed his outstretched hand before Gabriel suddenly hugged you.

"Cas, you better behave with Jimmy. I've got a date with Kali."

Gabriel vanished with you in his arms as Castiel heard someone shout at him from their little cage.

"Hey! Can I get my body back now?"

Castiel looked at Jimmy then bowed his head slightly.

"You agreed, even though I told you it'd be a thousand years..."

"... Castiel, I wouldn't mind going back to sleep... You know, if you find me annoying."

With a flick of his hand the cage was gone and Castiel kneeled beside Jimmy.

"Then sleep,"

Jimmy awkwardly laid on the ground and Castiel placed a hand on his forehead. Jimmy was out cold, already in REM sleep. Castiel gave a satisfied look as he went to get his vessel, placing Jimmy in first before he to entered it. This time, it felt a lot less restrictive.

~XxX~

"Now, ten minutes from the moment she notices you. Any last wishes before you die?"

"Turn me into a kid."

"What?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at your request then chuckled.

"You'll just get squashed easier that way. But a cute little kid might be worth a few laughs."

With a laugh Gabriel made you take on the form of a small child. You looked at yourself, then glanced back at Gabriel. He was SO much taller now. There was a pink ribbon tying your hair back, a traditional Indian wrap around your body, you weren't sure of the official name. Unlike others you've seen, this one was a mix of white and pink.

Gabriel handed you a mirror and you gave a small gasp at the reflection. You were so cute!

"I'm adorable, Gabriel."

Even your voice changed and you gave a small giggle. You then clapped your hands, jumping up, trying to reach Gabriel. The archangel scooped you up and began walking towards what seemed like a temple of some sort. He placed you down then snapped his fingers. All the candles light up and a women was illuminated. She had dark skin and a lolling tongue. Eyes were red, and before her was a pool of blood.

"Kali, I'm home~"

Gabriel called out and the goddess spun around, now showing all of her arms.

"Why are you here, Loki?"

Gabriel gave a small shrug and Kali soon made way towards both of you. The moment you saw the fierce goddess, you couldn't help it. You sobbed. Tears broke from your childish, brightly coloured orbs. You hide your eyes and felt someone else pick you up. You couldn't see past blurry colours, and you were slowly rocked. You quieted your crying and began to hiccup. Another hand stroked your hair and you closed your eyes. It was rather relaxing.

You could hear Gabriel - Loki- and Kali talk as you were still rocked back and forth.

"You made her cry, Loki."

"Me? You're the oh-so-scary violent, psycho killing goddess who gets drunk on blood."

You could hear the annoyance in Gabriel's voice and another hand wiped your tears away. You gave a sleepy smile, nuzzling into the four armed being. She was a good mother, deep down beneath her scary appearance. The internet served you rather nicely.

There was some quiet for awhile before Gabriel tried again.

"I'm taking care of her for awhile."

"You, a father?" Kali scoffed, a laugh coming from her lips. You were awakened by a soft poke and you opened your eyes, looking at the Goddess.

"Hmm?"

"Is he a good father?"

You glanced at Gabriel and you both shared a silent message.

"Yes. He takes very good care of me and has fun with me. I like him."

"Hmm..."

Kali still didn't looked convinced but you looked up at the Hindu Goddess. Then, with the sheer cutest face you could, borrowed slightly from Castiel, you hugged Kali. And Kali hugged you back.

"Alright, Loki. I'll give you one more chance to prove you're not a completely pathetic fool. I'll meet you at sunset."

You were placed back in Gabriel's arms and Kali walked deeper into the temple.

"Bye bye Kali~!"

The Goddess gave you a wave with one of her arms before going out of your sights. You then looked at Gabriel with a smug expression.

"You owe me a location, and not just a state."

Gabriel pressed a kiss to the top of your head, spinning you around.

"You're so cute! Okay, they're in Washington D.C.. The capitol to this monster infested country (honestly, let's move to Italy or something, I doubt they have monsters there). And you, my little sugar cube, are so cute!"

Gabriel snapped his fingers and you and Castiel were suddenly back in the car. You two glanced at each then both looked a little... confused, shall I say?

Castiel was still naked besides his pants, his clothes folded neatly on the driver's seat. And you were still a child. Castiel pulled a paper from the back of your clothes, now a pink dress with bows and lace over it. It was a map to Washington D.C., and some words were scrawled on it.

"She'll turn back in twenty four hours. Until then, look out the window. And don't spoil the kid on candy, okay? I don't want her to end up like me. Good luck being a kid, my cute little cookie~! I'll be too busy with Kali to help you guys again in the near future.

~The one archangel who isn't likely going to stab you through the heart."

You gave a dry laugh as Castiel looked out the window. You saw a billboard advertisement for a two lost puppies. The picture was of Sam and Dean. You laughed into Castiel's chest as he cradled you in his arms. Something about being a child made you rather sleepy, especially after Kali's rocking. You didn't have time to admire Castiel shirtless, or how close you two were. You were now asleep and Castiel laid you out in the backseat. He got dressed, wrapping you up in his suit's jacket. You were such a small child, he could hold you so easily in his arms. And you were so adorable.

He picked you up again then vanished. You two were now in Washington D.C. He held you close, half covered by his trench coat to keep you hidden from anybody. Unsure what to do with you, he decided to keep you in his arms. He couldn't put you in danger of hunting any monsters down now. Nor could he leave you in a hotel room alone. So you two would be together for the next day.

Castiel began to walk around the city at night, wondering if there were any monsters around. He found quite a bit, but he cloaked his grace and nobody disturbed him. When he walked past a large building in white (it seemed larger than a house, but they named it a house), he could sense so many demons within its walls. Oh well, he couldn't exactly kill them all. That would probably bring Crowley into this if he wasn't somehow involved already. He sat down on a bench, waiting for the seconds to tick by before you were awake. He realized you two complimented each other. Apart, neither could really figure out what to do. Together though, no matter how pathetic, you two managed to finish the job.

He spent the next four hours of your nap watching you shift around and hug him. This time he was careful not to fall asleep to.

~XxX~

The streets were busy and the loud noises woke you up. Without knowing what to do, the moment your little eyes opened, Castiel began rocking you back and forth, shushing you. You gave a small sigh and then got an idea. You scampered over his back, putting both legs on his shoulders. He glanced up at you as you leaned on his messy hair, grabbing some of it. He held your ankles with his hands and giving you a piggy back ride, went forward.

"Can we have ice-cream?"

"No sweets. Orders from Gabriel."

"Ah, then coffee!"

"No. You're a child. And human. Those three don't mix well from what I've seen of parents raising children."

"... Chocolate milk?"

"No sweets."

"I hate Gabriel at times... We have to find who captured-"

"Not while you're a child."

You dropped your head onto Castiel's, ready to give up. No sweets, no hunting, no chocolate milk. You wanted to bawl your little eyes out. Curse being so small!

"I want a toy then."

"A toy?"

"Yes. A toy. To the toy store!"

Castiel gave a sigh, noting he couldn't fly in such a crowd. Somebody would notice him. He began walking, finding the map Gabriel gave them rather helpful. Having you as a child was cute, but it was obvious this would be much more work for him. He didn't know if he should thank or curse Gabriel. But time would give him that answer soon enough.

~XxX~

"Ah, you two are so adorable."

You smiled at the old couple as Castiel carried you into the toy store. He hardly let you go on the ground.

"Why can't I walk?"

"Someone may step on you."

"I'm not that short, am I?"

Castiel put you on the ground and you didn't even reach his waist.

"How old do you think I am?"

"Maybe three years old."

"Oh, pick me up then."

You held up your arms and Castiel scooped you up. He held you on his hip as he stood in front of a shelf full of toys.

"What do you want?"

"We have to explore first! We can't just decide without knowing our options. Onwards, my carrier~"

Castiel just sighed, reminding himself never to raise a child to be as spoiled as you were acting. He walked down the aisled though, nothing more to do.

"I want this."

You held up a Rubik's cube and the angel shook his head.

"You're too young. It says ages ten and up."

"I have the mind of an adult."

"I'm just trying to be responsible."

Castiel took the cube from you and you pouted. He put a doll in your hands and you threw it at the shelf.

"It looks possessed."

Castiel placed the doll back in its place as he gave you a stern look.

"Don't have a temper tantrum."

"Do I look like Lucifer to you?"

"No. But you're starting to act like him."

You pouted some more then grabbed a teddy bear.

"I'll play with this then."

Castiel didn't say anything as he went to the cashier and pulled out a wallet.

"That's mine."

Castiel ignored you as he paid for the bear. You then smashed it against his face.

"Rawr!"

"Stop that,"

"Rawr! He's eating you. Rawr!"

"I said to stop it,"

"Rawr! He'll eat you!"

Suddenly you couldn't move and the angel held you in a different position in his arms. He passed you the teddy bear, giving a dull 'rawr' and walking out. You pouted in your paralysis.

He freed you from his angel magic and you buried your pout into the soft fur of the plush bear.

"I don't like being a kid. I want to be tall again... But I like you carrying me around."

You nuzzled into Castiel as the angel glanced around the busy streets.

"Are you hungry? You just had a nap."

"Chocolate milk!"

"I said no."

"Sam would let me! Dean would have gotten me pie AND chocolate milk!"

"I am the eldest here. By centuries. And Gabriel gave you instructions. So no chocolate milk. We are not having this argument again."

You fell quiet as Castiel walked into a restaurant. He didn't let you get anything sweet. Bastard. Angelic bastard.

~XxX~

"I'm tired."

Castiel picked you up after you finished eating and you immediately fell asleep. He grabbed the teddy bear in one hand, feeling that it was oddly warm. Funny...

The bear was holding a red heard which Castiel didn't notice before and he placed it in your arms. He placed you on a bed in a motel room and placed the teddy bear on the shelf.

When he looked back the teddy bear was now in your arms. He stared at it for awhile but it did nothing. Perhaps you had grabbed it yourself.

"Only a few more hours until you'll go back to being an adult, sleep well."

Castiel tossed a blanket over you two and the teddy bear smiled.

When Castiel left the room for something it morphed into a being with white wings, smiling to itself. The perfect set up. Castiel came back to the teddy bear gone, the red heart left behind. He didn't notice.

~XxX~

[1]Byron 'The Giaour'... I found it on some random websites for vrykolaka... Oh, sorry if anybody is part of a cult and I insulted you... But this is one of those really creepy, over the top ones (or so I tried to make it seem like...)

[2] I went on wikipedia to find out more on Kali. I basically had a heart attack, and discovered my character will probably die before making Kali like Gabriel. Oh well, we'll see where this goes. *shivers in fear* seriously, I can handle demons and the devil and vampires and ghosts and Stephen King. But this Kali, she freaks me out. And that's just from Wikipedia 0_o


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't double check this or anything, so please overlook stuff which makes no sense or misspelled words**

~XxX~

You woke up slowly, feeling warmth envelope yours. You turned sideways to be met by Castiel looking back at you, his blue eyes dazzling.

"You're so beautiful,"

"Cas?"

You tilted you head and Castiel caught your lips in a soft yet passionate kiss. You were shocked, he never showed you such emotions before. He pulled away with a small smile.

"Who else are you expecting? Though I'll admit, last night was more intense then usual, love."

He gave a small chuckle as he pressed his lips to yours once more and pulled back the covers. He was naked and a quick check proved you to be also. Was he implying that you two...? But you went to sleep as a child tricked by Gabriel... This was fake.

"I'll make some breakfast for us."

He pulled on a pair of jeans and left through a door. You glanced around, looking at the bed with silken sheets and pillows, then at a nearby picture. It showed you and Castiel, both happy and kissing, Castiel peeking at the camera and grinning around your lips. You slowly got up and shook your head.

This couldn't be real. It had to be a trick. But it did seem so real. So vivid. You could still taste Castiel's lingering taste on your lips, feel the love he had for you.

But even if it was a trick, all you could do was wait. Wait for someone to reveal themselves, wait for the catch. You couldn't say you were against spending a day with Castiel though while he was in such a mood.

You went down the stairs after dressing and saw Castiel wearing a loose t-shirt for some old rock band, some tour, over his jeans. Tour of 2015... He was buttering some toast and smiled at you.

"You okay? You looked a little... confused."

"Ya, I am. I mean, 2015?"

Castiel looked confused then glanced at the shirt.

"A little outdated, but as Dean would have probably lectured me on, old music is still good."

"Would have?"

Castiel suddenly pressed a hand to your forehead and then glanced back at you.

"You don't have a fever. Are you a hundred percent sure you feel up for today? You could go back to sleep..."

"No, I'm fine. I just... Had a bad dream. Really freaked me out. About Gabriel."

You sipped the coffee he placed in your hands, wincing a bit at the amount of sugar in it. That's it, Gabriel was behind this. No doubt to it.

"Well, everybody dies. There was nothing we- I- could have done."

Castiel seemed to tense slightly and he took a bite of the toast.

"What do you mean?"

Castiel took another bite before answering.

"We're lucky just to survive the whole apocalyptical stuff. Dean, Sam, Gabriel... Not everyone was so lucky. So take his advice, and just continue living. Or everything is pointless."

"Dean? Sam? They're dead?"

"Remember, Lucifer and Michael killed each other. They were their vessels after all."

"Heaven? Hell?"

"Both gone... Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Now, what do you mean Heaven and Hell are gone? The angels? Demons? Raphael? Crowley?"

"All dead."

"But you're alive."

"Yes, but I'm not an angel anymore. I gave that up for you. To have a life."

"That was- agh, Gabriel! Come on, show yourself! I get it! Okay? But I don't have any role in the apocalypse. Me loving an angel is stupid! And I actually do like you, I'll miss you when you move on. Is this flattering yourself or punishing me? Come out, Gabriel. This is your worst prank yet. It's not even convincing!"

You waited for Gabriel to appear, for something to happen. Castiel just tilted his head and gave you another confused look.

"This isn't one of his pranks. Gabriel is dead. Lucifer killed him while Gabriel was helping Dean and Sam."

"Lucifer would never kill his own brother-"

"But he did."

"Lucifer was just- Michael tried to- and Gabriel... Gabriel, was... Dean and Sam were their vessels... But, n- no- what am I even saying? I can't remember."

"It's okay. I've tried to block out the memories to."

Castiel kissed your forehead and then made himself a cup of coffee. All black, no sugar. Not Gabriel. Gabriel would rather die then drink that.

There was a knock on the door and you followed Castiel to it. He opened the door to reveal some female with a book clutched in her arms. Castiel glanced back at you and winked.

"Guess you have a fan. I'll let you two talk about your work then. Honestly, I can never have a single day with you since you published that book."

Castiel moved away and the female looked nervously at you.

"C- could I please have an autograph?"

You took the book she offered and glanced at it. You then gulped. Oh no, you'd never.

"CASTIEL!"

Castiel came rushing towards you, worry splashed across his face.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

You held up the book with a frown.

"When I was a kid, I love angels. I loved reading about them, anything. I also loved demons. I always wanted to write a story about them. When I grew up, I learnt about the real demons and angels. I told myself I could never share anything which I learnt. Everybody trusted me to keep it a secret. So why the hell- sorry Lucifer for the god damn pun, but if you want to jump out and stab me, go right ahead at this messed up moment- would I write a book about it? About Heaven? About the angels?"

"Heaven no longer exists. We spoke about this. We decided to give heaven one last memoir. One last history book. This is regarded as the next bible. The tellings of how Heaven ended. The end to the story."

"There's never an ending, Castiel. It's just the beginning to a new story."

"That's also what you wrote. Earth being alone. No more of the supernatural... Maybe today isn't a good day for you to be talking to people."

Castiel gave the book back to the female and with a quick apology closed the door on her. He then caressed your face with his hand.

"Why don't I help you relax for awhile? Clear your mind?"

He leaned in to kiss you but you kneed him in the stomach.

"Fuck you, Gabriel. Wanna be difficult, then bring it. You aren't the first archangel I've duelled with, and I'll be damned if you're the last."

You ran to the kitchen, sliced your arm, and dipped your fingers in the blood. Kicking furniture away you made a large summoning seal. For Gabriel.

He didn't come. You gave the incantations, he didn't come. You did it for Michael, Lucifer, even Raphael. Nobody came.

"Alright, Cas, or should I just call you Loki? Where's the angel banishing sigil?"

Castiel looked at you with deep worry and spoke in a comforting voice.

"Come on, put the knife down. You're just wishing this was some dream. Some trick by Gabriel."

"Well is it? Angels can't lie, so is it?"

Castiel didn't answer and you pointed the knife at your heart.

"One thing you didn't get right about me, Gabriel, I'm more psycho then you take me for."

You pierced yourself in your stomach, digging the blade in. Still nothing changed. You heard Castiel drop at your side, pulling the knife out and trying to stop the bleeding.

"I guess if this is true, we both have a tendency to attack our stomachs after having an inner conflict?"

"I can't heal you. You know that. Do you actually want to die?"

"None of this is real."

"Then our love isn't real? Is that what you're telling me?"

Tears formed in Castiel's eyes and he looked close to crying or going hysterical.

"Dear god, Cas, grow up. This is worst then some horrible fanfiction story based on an even worser television show... Gabriel's just messing with me, and so far, I'm just killing time until he decides to show his face."

When you closed your eyes, Castiel was still holding your hand. He wouldn't let go of you. Wouldn't let you leave him.

~XxX~

You woke up to hear beeping and the smell of medicine hit you. You opened your eyes to see Castiel beside you, his eyes red from crying. Your stomach was wrapped in bandages and you looked back at Castiel.

"Gabriel, please stop the act."

Castiel looked up at you and quickly found your hand and squeezed it, relief visible in his eyes.

"Thank god you survived. I was so scared... It'll be okay now, I have you..."

"Somehow, Cas, you not being an angel makes that a lot less... effective of a saying."

Castiel nervously bowed his head, giving a nod.

"I know. But I would have been dead by now if I was still an angel."

"For what? Becoming a trickster?"

"Betraying the human race... Don't you remember?"

"No. And I don't want to hear it. I just want Gabriel."

"Gabriel's dead."

"I don't believe you!"

"Gabriel's dead and you aren't in some alternate universe! You're living, in reality, in the present, with me! With what and who you called your true love on our wedding day. Do you honestly like him more than me?"

"No. But this is some crazy alternate universe so-"

"Please, stop it. For me, at least, stop it. I can't take your suffering-"

"For you? The guy who shot himself in the stomach? The guy who made me face the most pain-in-the-ass trickster on this world and any other? The angel who almost helped me massacre a cult? The angel who carried me around when I was some little kid? The angel who helped me rescue our best friends? Who didn't know how to hunt? We just threw salt and silver and fire together and hoped for the best. I said we were partners, a long time back. Does that still stand? If it's you, you'd trust me. You'd put a bullet through my head and walk away. But you would trust me that you wouldn't even have to walk away. Because we'd go back to our actual lives. So, what's it gonna be?"

"You're crazy,"

"I know,"

"Beautiful,"

"So you tell me,"

"And I'm madly in love with you,"

"I'll quote you on that line one day,"

"And I love everything about you. But you are playing without your full deck of cards right now. So get some sleep, a doctor will check on you later-"

You climbed out of the bed and walked out, finding a scalpel in the next room. You found Castiel and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, I really am,"

He gave a gasp as you stabbed his heart, letting him fall on the ground.

"But Castiel never, ever, ever, understands metaphors. It's a reoccurring theme in books and movies with aliens or something. And I'm going to kill you after this."

You stabbed your own heart after, slowly sitting next to Castiel. Castiel grabbed your hand and you held it back. You could fell the angel banishing sigil burnt into it. You cut it off of his hand as you to died. One being looked you two over before tilting their head. In a flutter of wings they were gone.

~XxX~

Castiel stood over the dead body of Dean and you, looking around. He could sense a supernatural force at work. It didn't seem evil, but it's presence was laid heavily on the two bodies beneath him. He didn't sit through the story line. He simply destroyed that being's pawns and moved on. Now to find the real you.

~XxX~

You woke up to see Castiel beside you in bed. You sat up, found a pair of scissors in the drawer and kicked him awake.

"You an angel?"

"No, I gave it up to-"

You stabbed him and let him die alone as you got dressed and left the room. This was getting rather annoying. And this was only your second attempt.

So, it wasn't Gabriel. Another trickster then, but not taking up the form of a character in this 'play'. Where was Gabriel when you really needed his advice? Well, what would Gabriel do in this decision?

You headed towards the nearest candy shop after going to a gun shop. Oh well, it was an alternate universe made up of nothing but someone's imagination.

You began the massacre. You ripped down any calendar you could find and prayed on your way to Gabriel. You sat in the candy shop, popping candies into your mouth. It was empty, odd...

Fine, other options beside a trickster... A god perhaps? Like Loki. A demon? Too much work for them... You figured it was false, most beings would have given up by now. An angel? That would explain the angel banishing sigil, the ability to capture Castiel, if he was really around.

So, plan of attack... Find Castiel. Team up. Find this angel. Kill the angel. Escape.

So where was Castiel? The real one?

You left the building again and began checking a series of places. A church, graveyard. The town was small and you were beginning to get annoyed. Fuck it all.

You broke into a store, shooting the cashier. You then grabbed a shopping cart, throwing in oil, lighters, and iron bars, and salt. Someone already was carrying a few containers of salt.

"Hey, hands off the salt."

"I need it."

"I'll shoot you."

You held the gun up to their messy brown hair and he glanced at you. Castiel?

"How do I know it's you?"

Castiel thought for a moment before replying.

"You showed me a book. A scrapbook about the angels on Earth and you said I was in there. I was. I didn't want to look... Because I'd be reminded all the humans I befriend die."

"Fine, so it's you. I missed you."

You hugged Castiel then felt a knife on the back of your throat.

"I'm sorry, but I've already dealt with a false you today. So, I'll ask the same question in return."

"After that cult incident, a women kissed you. She broke your bottom lip and you looked at me for help. You wanted to be saved."

"... So what's our plan?"

"Find who's behind this, kill them, escape. I think it's an angel."

"... That's make sense. But that would also mean I'm no longer at an advantage in a fight."

"Don't worry about it, we'll manage. You have me."

You took a box of bullets as you began to walk away.

"Oh, and one more thing. I discovered this while we- well, the false you, were um, anyways..."

You turned to find Castiel taking off his jacket and shirt. He let it cascade over his lower arms, showing you burn marks. Enochian. You clenched the gun after reading it.

"I can't see it. What is it? Or what does it say?"

"Well, um, it insults you. And me... Calls you a disgrace to heaven. Says some stuff about eternal love and intoxication. Something about you being hotter then hell. Though I will personally kill this angel."

"It sounds like the angel fell."

"Bloody hope so. Or else I got more explaining to do then Michael. He drops in during each new year for what he calls a status update... I think he's just lonely and annoyed that he can't figure out how his angels die."

Castiel didn't respond for awhile.

"You're swearing more than usual. In your head to."

"I'm tense."

"You have to calm down if you want to-"

"Just carry the salt and stuff. I have an idea how to find this angel. Whatever can heal itself. Though if it's an angel, we won't need those supplies... You can drop them."

Castiel dropped them onto the ground and you sighed. This was why most hunters carried around flasks of alcohol, you decided. You took in a deep breath, readied yourself, then gave Castiel a smile.

"Alright, I'm calm. Let's go."

Catiel nodded and followed you as you began to shoot anybody you saw. After watching a few fall, he helped. Soon dozens littered the streets and everyone seemed to be running towards you two, to attack. Castiel made you lower your gun, placing his hand on yours. He then snapped his fingers. The surrounded area became flooded in fire, people screaming as their flesh burnt right off their bodies. After a long minute all sounds stopped and the flames died out as if oxygen deprived. Castiel looked down at you, and you looked down at the corpses.

"Awesome dudes! So, how's heaven been you guys? I've been rather bored."

Someone stood up from the crowd, their look dishevelled and holding a bottle in one hand. They drank the entire thing before smashing against the skull of a corpse.

"Welcome to my hell, and your Earth. The name's-"

"Chamuel."

"Yup! Angel- archangel in some religions- of love and relationships. The sexier version of cupids! And your ex-teddy bear!"

"And obviously the more drunk one."

"Can't blame an angel for wanting some fun. I mean, the angel who's still a virgin plus the human who steals angel's hearts without doing anything. A match made in heaven... And I blame a few angels who'd rather me dead. I'd have hooked you up with Dean, Castiel. But oh well, let's talk about this at my place."

Castiel took your hand and all three of you were in an even gaudier version of Gabriel's room. Red blankets, pink heart pillows, and so on.

"Angels can't decorate, can they?"

"Hey, don't insult my bedroom. So,"

The angel of love plopped down on the bed, shirtless and his pants slung around low on his hips. Castiel tensed slightly and you absentmindedly noted that angel had to be the one non-virgin in heaven.

"Why did you do this?"

"I gave you two a perfect life. With each other. And what do you do? You run to each other. Where art thou my love~ I'd massacre a town for you... That doesn't sound so poetic, but I'm working on it."

You stood up, pointing the gun at the angel.

"I have a feeling your vanity would protect your face from getting blown up. So let us out."

"Out of what? I only gave you two false people each. The rest were real."

You felt yourself go faint and you shook your head.

"It can't be."

"I'm an angel. Not one of the 'powerful archangels' like Michael or Gabriel. Even they'd need a to take a breather after making a whole town. So you murdered, like... Three or four hundred. Most of them in that big torch. Welcome to life of Heaven's not loved list and Hell's recruiting list. Gabriel wasn't the only angel who ditched a long time ago. So who wants a drink?"

He held out another bottle of wine and you grabbed it. You took a swing, then looked back at Castiel.

"Want some?"

Castiel thought for a moment then shook his head.

"We still have to find Dean and Sam."

"We just committed carnage. Two souls versus about four hundred?"

Suddenly Castiel was in front of you and took some of the bottle. He drank almost the whole thing before handing it back.

"We'll need more."

"Whatever you want. But we leave the gun."

"Party in my town, peeps!"

Chamuel threw his arms around you two and you two were then in a liquor store. Castiel mumbled something about this being the second time as Chamuel grabbed a bottle and downed it. He then spun around, grabbing two more. He passed one to each of you and kissed your cheek.

"Ya! Let's get totally wasted!"

Castiel and you shared a look before both of you opened the bottles and drunk. You put yours down after a few large gulps but Castiel kept going until it was completely empty. He then reached for another. You hugged Castiel from behind, pulling his bottle away to take some of it. Castiel kissed your lips quickly, his mouth tasting of vodka. You both felt intoxicated and tingling. Those were the effects Chamuel always had on people, and the alcohol didn't help.

Castiel took a bottle and held it to your lips. You giggled as you drank some, Castiel turning to face you. He finished it off as Chamuel suddenly jumped the other angel. Castiel staggered somewhat, suddenly feeling more drunk. Chamuel laughed, laying a kiss on Castiel's head.

"Oh yeah, when you touch me, you're drunk beyond control. So, orgy?"

"Wha-? Not gonna do ah ory thing- [3]

Castiel slurred slightly and you shushed him with another kiss. He kissed back, his hands pushing you against the shelf. The bottles clinked, a few dropping on the ground. Chamuel stroked Castiel's cheek, making the angel drink another bottle.

"The alcohol intolerance is a pain, but we'll get you truly drunk eventually. So, drink up big boy. And we'll have some fun."

"Drun' 'ike I cahn't remem'er stuff?"

"Yup. You'll wake up next your human lover, totally trashed and full of love bites. And she won't regret. Will you?"

Chamuel put a hand on your cheek, making your knees go weak as you held on to Castiel just to stand properly.

"No."

"So, Castiel, my man, I'm gonna teach you what fun Michael kicked out of heaven. If I was still there, you wouldn't be a virgin. And we'd be doing this all night. Each night."

"I wahn't ano'er drin'."

Castiel put a hand on the shelf you were leaning on to hold himself as he took a bottle. He then gave a laugh, choking on the white wine he was trying to drink.

"It'so funny!"

"You wear too much, Cas."

Castiel gave a chuckle and helped you pull off his trench coat. He leaned his head on the shelf, pressing against you as Chamuel left for more alcohol. It was all you could smell, paired up with Castiel's lips going to your neck. He messily kissed down your flesh, Chamuel splashing some sweet sake for Castiel to clean up over your flesh. You gave a breathless laugh, Castiel undoing your shirt but struggling too much with all the clothes. He snapped, but his fingers slipped. He buried his head into your chest, and you held his head there. Rum was tipped into your mouth and Chamuel also looked tipsy. He crashed into a shelf and fell down, hysterically laughing on the ground. Castiel then gripped the shelf behind you and kissed you once more on your neck.

With the equivalent of a few more shots of coconut flavoured rum down your throat and burning your chest, you looked at Castiel with glassy eyes.

"I love you."

Castiel said nothing then began snickering, slurring enochian in his drunken state. The room spun as you passed out. Chamuel's words were the last you heard.

"Damn. Forgot humans don't last that long around me..."

~XxX~

You woke up be laying on a bed. You looked to find Castiel passed out beside you, naked except for the trench coat on him. You looked down to find only your shirt and underwear on. You looked back up with a killer headache then wanted to go back to sleep.

"Who are you?"

"The officer who found this entire town murdered and you two drunk in the middle of it."

"A cop?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm going back to sleep."

You turned around then heard someone laugh. Their voice changed and you looked to see Nick.

"What do you want, Lucifer?"

"Hmm, Sam. I was going to ask your angel friend here, but he kissed me, said something about more vodka, and eventually passed out over your sorry ass. So, where are the renown brothers?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't I believe that?"

You sat up and Lucifer held out a bottle of pain killers. You took a few then gave a hurt groan.

"I spent the last few weeks trying to find them with Castiel. They vanished, Castiel can't trace them, and the only lead we got was from- well, a friend. I just got wasted by the angel of love. More like the angel of drunken parties."

"There's a reason he was kicked out... Anyways, Sam? Location? We're friends, but on opposite battle fields. I'll hurt you. And kill your boyfriend here..."

"First of all, did said 'boyfriend' make love to me at all?"

"No. But he did say you were prettier than heaven."

"Aww, you can't kill him now. He's sleeping it off. And he's so cute."

"I've seen cuter."

"Oh yeah? Who?" Nobody was cuter then a sleeping (and pretty much naked) Castiel.

"Gabriel when he was a fledgling. He had such small wings. Adorable. Well, I'm joining your team now."

"What?!"

"Just to find Sam, mind you."

Castiel slowly woke up at your outburst, arching towards you and very slowly opening his eyes. He gave you a sleepy smile then sat up. Lucifer watched Castiel look past him then do a double take. Castiel flinched, holding his arms in a defensive manner.

"Don't be like that, Castiel. She just let me join your sorry excuse of a team."

Castiel glanced at you, hardly letting Lucifer out of his sight for a moment. You gave a sheepish nod.

"He mostly invited himself. He'll promise not to hurt us or Sam or Dean, though."

"I promise. Now, let's go."

Lucifer snapped his fingers and you and Castiel were dressed. Castiel on his usual clothes, you in a black jacket, short skirt, and revealing top.

"I want different clothes."

Lucifer snapped his fingers again, rolling his eyes. Your clothes changed to a pair of black jeans, and tank top with a silver skull on it. The numbers 666 were on it and you stuck your tongue out at the devil.

"Fantastic, now we may as well have Gabriel."

You rolled your own eyes, finding a pair of chic sunglasses on your head to pull down. You placed them back up on your head and discovered the sleek gun at your hip.

"Nice gun..."

"And don't worry, sugar cube, I'm always around."

Gabriel appeared and you almost jumped straight out of the bed. He shot a warning glance at Lucifer.

"You two are the only entertainment with Sam and Dean gone. But I refuse to side with my brother here. But I haven't walked around in awhile so, come on,"

Gabriel stood up, and you glanced at Castiel. Castiel looked around the room then shrugged lightly.

"I can't find them. Nor can anybody else in the room. We may as well work together."

Gabriel lounged back on the bed, running his eyes down your body and the new clothes.

"Lucy, you're a slut deep down."

"Go to hell."

"And what? Keep you company?"

"Why not? I'll make tea."

Lucifer was sarcastic and Gabriel gave a laugh before closing his eyes as his head hit the pillows.

"So who are we against? I'll put my money on Michael because I can outsmart Raphael any day. Who else is there?"

"Maybe Kali got jealous."

"Another god? Pathetic. I'll tear them apart with my bare hands."

Lucifer made a shiver run down your spine which you tried to hide. Castiel shifted closer to you, a blade in hand which you hoped for his sake was an archangel blade.

"So Lucy, I say we team up and leave these two love birds together."

"Less people to deal with... I'd only have to kill you after..."

"I change my mind. I want to go with the human."

"I'd rather be alone then deal with Castiel as some type of lost puppy."

"I know! This reminds of that TV show. With those 4 kids and dog who solve mysteries. [4]"

"So Castiel is what, the dog? You're the idiot who owns him, Gabriel. Our little human is the pretty one, and I'll be the leader."

"Who's the smart one then?"

"I can manage two roles. I do have the duality aspect. Nick and Sam. Angel and Devil. Lucifer and Satan."

You threw a pillow at the fallen archangel, who threw it at Castiel. Castiel looked like it was a threat before Gabriel stood up and smashed a pillow into your face.

"Pillow fight?"

Your reply was muffled and Gabriel took that as a yes. Suddenly the room was filled with his collection of pillows and Castiel felt something cold breathed on the back of his neck. He shuddered just as Lucifer ambushed him in the pillows. Even though they were soft, Castiel fell out of the bed from Lucifer's sheer force. Lucifer was then piggy backed by Gabriel and they appeared and re-appeared in a few places, wrestling though judging by their eyes, they didn't mean to hurt each other. It was the family bonding they didn't have for a millennia or two.

You watched them with a small smile before you were softly tackled into a pile of pillows. You looked at Castiel and he stared back. You kissed his lips softly and he licked them clean.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did while I was drunk."

"No need to say sorry. You were rather sweet about it. Most guys would have fucked the girl senseless."

Castiel raised an eyebrow and you out your hands on both side of his face.

"But I am sorry."

"I just told you not to worry-"

A pillow went into your face and you shock played on your face. You thought you were having a moment. You stood up with a pillow then swung. You hit Lucifer right as he appeared on top of Gabriel, and Lucifer shot you a death glare. He then picked you up and dropped you on the bed, above you with a pillow in hand.

He was smacked off by Castiel. Castiel was pulled down by Lucifer and they began fighting. Castiel was trying hard, his eyes showing his eagerness to spar with an archangel. Lucifer though was clearly stronger, playfully swatting Castiel's head and teasing the angel.

"Hello, chocolate."

Suddenly you were on the ground, someone sitting on you. Something sweet was stuck in your mouth and you frowned.

"Ga-"

"I win-"

Gabriel was kicked down by Lucifer who managed to press a foot to the older archangel's face.

"I win. So I guess this makes me the indisputable leader to this team?"

Everyone fell silent, his 'team' sharing glances filled with mutiny. Lucifer snapped his fingers and everybody was outside. You looked around and then realized you were the only thing keeping mostly everybody from getting killed.

"Hey, sugar, open up."

Gabriel held out a ruby red candy apple and you took it then twirled the stick in your fingers.

"You're rather sinful looking with an apple. Like Eve."

Castiel gulped silently, remembering when he first made the same observation as Lucifer on the first day Dean and Sam went missing. You smiled at the males before biting the apple, causing the candy layer to crack.

Lucifer chuckled, taking in your full look in black clothing, skull, 666, gun, and the candy apple.

"Demon material."

"Not happening, Lucy."

Lucifer frowned at the nickname and you gave a laugh. Sam and Lucifer had one thing in common though. They hated and couldn't stand their nicknames.

"Do I get a nickname?"

"Gabe?"

"Nah. Sounds stupid. We're sticking with Gabriel."

"Loki. Lucy. Cas. We don't want to freak people out."

"Loki is evil. Look at the latest movie [5]."

"But he's from a movie. People will think it's some type of joke."

Gabriel put on a false pout as you took another bite of the apple.

"Now what?"

"We sleuth."

"All over America?"

"Start from one end, work our way down..."

"Are you serious?"

"Got a better idea?"

"No- but, seriously? That means we'll start at one end... Aloha Hawaii!"

"Dear god, can't you just fly yourself there whenever you want?"

"More fun with friends."

"Friends-?"

"Children! I'm the leader. Last spotted by a demon in Las Vegas. So that's where we go."

"No surfing, damn... I can do gambling. Read a bit of people's mind, win some money, get some pretty show girls..."

You pushed Gabriel as Lucifer snapped his fingers once more. This time you noticed Castiel pushed away Lucifer's hand brought you there himself. Gabriel was already holding a stack of chips.

"Demons make deals with the losers who lose all their money. So, it stands to reason the human among us should lose her money."

All the males looked at you and you glanced at Lucifer.

"Can't torture them to make them speak?"

"Those are Crowley's. They don't listen to me. This is the best way to go."

"Fine... I want better clothes though. And more chips."

Lucifer and Gabriel both snapped their fingers and you gave a small smile.

"Alrighty then. Show time~!"

Gabriel laughed as the Devil and your angel put their arms around you. Damn you lived a strange life.

~XxX~

"Let me win, let me win... no!"

You lost another two hundred dollar chip and you were happy to know it wasn't your money. It still made you pout though. Your black dress shimmered slightly in the overhead lights, Lucifer and Gabriel sat themselves with women around them, both clearly having fun. Castiel was drinking alone at the bar, telling each women he was waiting for someone and rejecting them all. They all wore sharp suits, Castiel with a blue shirt which matched his eyes perfectly. Compliments of the Devil himself.

You rolled the dice again, losing the last chip. Damn it. It hadn't even been an hour yet. And Gabriel had given you quite a bit of money in chips. Twenty thousand for your first round. You made a mental note never to gamble with your own money.

You walked over to Gabriel and softly kissed his forehead.

"More chips?"

"You're horrible at this. Go play roulette. And don't look so happy. Demons don't target happy people."

"He is right. But we're rather satisfied here at the moment. Your angel is a little nervous though. He refuses to even sit by me."

"You two are enemies by nature. But, can't you make him sit by Gabriel then? For me?"

"Fine."

Lucifer sighed and stood up, fixing his white suit and taking two beautiful ladies with him. Dear god, he was this prideful by nature.

You accepted more chips from Gabriel who then called Castiel over. Castiel still seemed rather tense but sat down. Gabriel popped a candy into his mouth before winking at a girl. With a sigh you walked away. You only hoped those two wouldn't corrupt Castiel.

You went to the roulette table and betted on black, 13. Heck, you had the devil nearby. Maybe it'd grant you some sort of twisted luck. You didn't play to lose, but dammit, you sucked. The lady of fate was not in your hands during this night.

You lost all your money, and two more batches of chips from Gabriel. You decided to act the part of desperate. You sat my the bar and ordered something, taking a sip as you sighed.

"A pretty girl like you, all alone? I don't believe it."

"Believe it. Luck isn't on my side today."

"People say it depends how much you want it."

You glanced at the male, noticing his a tattoo of a crocodile down one arm and over his neck.

"I want my money back pretty badly."

"Then I may be able to help you. That is, if you tell your angel friend to stop staring at you."

You sighed, noticing Castiel was watching every move you made.

"I only want two things."

"Two hunters. I know. Sam and Dean."

"You have them?"

"Maybe. You'll just have to follow me and find out."

The male walked out of the casino and you glanced at Gabriel. You made a small motion with your hands and he nodded. He then pulled away from all the women but one and walked out with her. You followed a few steps behind. The male was waiting out in the entrance room to the casino, a cocky grin plastered on his face which rivalled Gabriel.

Now that you looked for the archangel, he was kissing some women against the wall. He gave you a thumbs up before holding the women closer. You wanted to roll your eyes.

"So, if you don't tell me, I'll have to assume you don't know. Then why would I follow you? So you can lead me to some of your friends? I'm not stupid. I know you don't have them. If you did, you wouldn't tell me. Because I don't even know them."

The male gnashed his teeth, hands tensed. He then pulled off his glasses, showing his human eyes.

"Very well, it is talk of the town. But you're always the centre to gossip."

"Who's been telling you about me?"

"Oh? Everybody knows you. Lucifer's and Michael's human informant. Little queen of Earth for any demon and angel on your lands. You know too much to be human, too loyal to them not to be human. I'd have called you a god of a less powerful religion if you weren't so concerned with your God's little plan. Now, does that angel know? What's his name, Castiel?"

The male drawled out the name, smiling when he could see if affected you though you tried to keep your expression the same. Your poker face needed some work.

"Castiel think you're human who wants to save the humans. Like your two little hunter friends. Does he know you've struck bargains up with Lucifer? Know that you've played the part of Michael's second in command? Had your nightly outings with Loki? You've been to heaven, hell, and back. And now you claim neutrality, holding a gun to everybody but yourself."

"You're wrong. And I don't have to explain who I am to anybody. So go back to hell."

You gave an incantation in enochian but a hand went over your mouth. The male was gone from in front of you and was now behind you.

"I don't go to hell when I die."

The male's eyes turned reptilian, a thin vertical black oval, surrounded by yellow.

"Shit."

Gabriel pushed the women away then pulled out a blade. He took a running step towards you, concern in his eyes. In a moment they were battle ready and he took a leap towards you which must have been wing assisted.

Someone met him in the air, having vibrant red hair. Gabriel slashed the second person's chest and they both landed on the ground, Gabriel with a bit more grace.

"A little out of your league, Seth."

"It's Set, Loki."

"Sorry, but I kinda had my eyes set on this human."

"As a trickster or archangel?"

Gabriel gave a small laugh and then stretched his arms out.

"An archangel? You're joking me. Does it look like I care about that religion? My God is Odin. Second only to me, of course."

"Sutekh, he's lying."

"I know that!"

"Wow, taking orders from your son? That's low. Even for Egyptians [6]."

"Sobek was not giving me an order!"

"Whatever. I couldn't really care. Just get that crocodile idiot off MY human. No offence, sugar cube."

"None taken... Egyptian gods, huh?"

"Yep. Not as bad as Kali, so it's all good. The one holding you is Sobek, god of that very long river... Mile, niel... Something like that-"

"Nile."

"Yup, the Nile. He has a crocodile head. Really freaky and ugly stuff. That other is Seth-"

"Set," Set interrupted, clearly having the same issues Lucifer and Sammy did when it came to nicknames. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Was I talking to you?... So, it's SETH, god of the dessert and chaos. He's Sobek's daddy and has this messed up animal body. Oh, he's obsessed with the colour red, like smear you in blood type red. He's kinda evil. But who am I to talk?"

Gabriel gave a grin before pointing the knife at Set's neck.

"You are so outdated, your entire religion is. Mine at least still has followers."

"Oh yeah? Last I checked, Odin was mythology. But being a Christian and all of that is still rather popular..."

Gabriel didn't speak and bit down on a lollipop which he made appear in his mouth. Mistake on his part.

"Why don't we drink and talk this out?"

"No."

"Do I really have to kill you?"

"Good luck with that."

"You're the god to an empty piece of dirt."

"You're the angel which is supposed to protect female purity. All you do is break virginity-"

"Children, why don't I just kill all of you? So, you two step out of the way."

Lucifer appeared with Castiel nearby, Castiel looking at you then Gabriel. Gabriel then pointed at himself.

"Us as in me and my sugar cube?"

"Does it matter?"

Lucifer raised a hand to snap and Gabriel quickly darted away. You felt someone grab you and push you into Castiel's arms. You turned to see a crocodile-headed human and a mixed animal that had a body like a dog, square ears, curved snout, and a forked tail. It had red eyes and hair, like Set.

"A shapeshifter?"

"All gods have their secrets, sugar cookie. Now, Lucifer, want the first kill?"

"Gladly, brother."

Lucifer was about to snap his fingers but Sobek quickly held up his hands and morphed back into a human.

"We have your hunters."

"Sure you do."

"Honest."

"Then I'll destroy all of Egypt while I search for them. That'll take um, what, Gabriel? All of one minute?"

"More like ten seconds."

"Alright. Ten seconds. And life- minus Egypt- goes on."

Set also morphed back into human then pulled a necklace out his pocket.

"This belong to your hunter?"

"That does."

Castiel spoke up and both archangels glared at him.

"What?"

"Dude, let the gods handle this themselves. Loki and the Devil. You two, shut up."

You smacked Gabriel on the back of his head before taking a step back with Castiel. Castiel and you kept your eyes one the Egyptian gods and you pulled out your gun. Better than nothing.

Lucifer didn't even have to flick his hand as Sobek began coughing up blood. Set looked at Lucifer in shock and Gabriel stepped in with his own skills. Suddenly Set and Sobek were chained to the wall, and the room empty besides you six and the enochian inscribed chains. Only Sobek's blood was visible. Set tried to struggle but it was soon useless.

"I'll call Ra on you!"

"Go ahead. Tell him Loki's gonna punch him right into his after-life for putting the moves on Kali. He'll never leave Egypt after that."

"I- I'll-..."

"Out of ideas so soon? Well then,"

Lucifer was about to snap when Sobek morphed into an crocodile and slipped out of the chains. Suddenly the crocodile charged at Gabriel and the archangel fluttered higher than the reptile could reach.

"Oh, that's right, you're like the only Egyptian god without wings. Shame to be you-"

"Agh!"

You felt something clamp on your leg and Castiel kicked the reptile. It still didn't let go.

"If you kill him, he'll rip her leg out as he dies."

Castiel was at a standstill and Lucifer gave one long sigh. He then snapped. Sobek exploded.

Chucks of flesh and hot blood flew at you, Castiel, and Gabriel. Castiel crouched down to heal your leg as you bit your lower lip before speaking in a pained voice.

"Th- Thanks Lucy."

"That's just warm-up. This one, I'm going to torture."

"Well, at least your honest."

"I can't lie, you know that."

Lucifer headed towards Set and Gabriel staid with you. He pulled you onto his blood-stained lap as Castiel raised the leg of your jeans. Large holes laid in your lower leg, going above the knees all the way until the ankle. Castiel placed a hand on your knee, starting to heal from the top. You gave a muffled scream around Gabriel's hand as he softly shushed you. Tears began to run down your eyes and Gabriel looked at Castiel.

"Let me then,"

Gabriel laid you on the ground and traced a hole with his forefinger. Nothing happened.

"What-?"

"It's a curse! Nothing can heal that wound. Only Sobek could break the curse. Unless you want to go to the after-life, she'll live forever like that."

Set looked like he finally had the upper hand as Lucifer ignored the talk, now examining a thin and very sharp knife.

"Lier! Gods don't go to the after-life. They vanish. There's nothing for them!"

"Oh? Then I guess there's nothing which can be done-"

Set was cut off and grunted after the sound of bones crushing filled the air.

"I want a better answer. And I get what I want. So, where's Sam?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes at Lucifer before murmuring Enochian. His younger brother seemed to only be able to focus on one thing at a time. Castiel and you both glanced at him with concern. Those spells were high levelled, and not meant for healing. It was to reverse time. Gabriel pressed a hand to your leg and then removed it.

"... Seth may be right. Something can sincerely beat my powers here."

"You can't do anything?"

The pain tore up your leg, making you dig your nails into Castiel's jacket. You whimpered from pain. It was like having a thirty bullet wounds in your leg. The pain was immense and spreading.

"Please stop it. It's not natural. It hurts too much. I've been shot before, but this is crazy."

You arched in Castiel's arms, tears wetting your cheeks as you tried not to scream. Gabriel suddenly poke your forehead and you fainted. Castiel shot him a look and Gabriel shrugged.

"You got a more effective painkiller against ancient Egyptian curses laid in by some crocodile god?... Didn't think so."

~XxX~

You woke up to feel your entire leg numb. You quickly sat up and looked to make sure it was still there. It was bandaged, bloody handprints over the sheets below you. You were clean and dressed in new clothes though. A loose t-shirt and a pair of white sweatpants rolled up on your wounded leg. You glanced around to see nobody around.

You tried to stand up, but your leg was useless for that. You couldn't even feel when you were stepping on it or not. You managed to hop to the door, almost landing on the ground a multitude of times. When you opened it, you knew you were in one of Gabriel's worlds. Or at least the bedroom was.

Set was chained to a wall with what looked like to be Egyptian writing on the back. Lucifer was coated in blood and Set was almost completely skinned, some organs removed.

"After this, I'll just heal you again and start over."

Gabriel was making some type of sigil out of Egyptian hieroglyphs. Castiel was helping him, tracing it over with what looked like blood from a container. A nearby coffin was open and you felt like you walked into some messed up horror movie's set.

"Castiel,"

Castiel looked up at you and was suddenly at your side, picking you up. He walked you over to Gabreil and set you on the ground.

"You were out for two weeks, sweetheart. So, update. Set has been killed twenty times already. I think Lucifer's really enjoying himself over there. Set doesn't want to spill the location of Sam or Dean. Meanwhile, since we care for you- and Castiel begged me, with some rather nice rewards- we're trying to uplift the curse. We managed to completely numb it, which is better then the pain. Any other questions?"

"Where are we?"

"Egypt. Some pyramid or another Ra let me use. Like I said, Kali incident. Loki wanted revenge. He practically gave me a choice, and this one seemed the least trampled on by scientists and grave robbers."

"Loki's pyramid aka Gabriel's Egyptian vacation home. It has a type of ring to it, no?"

"No. Now, Castiel, she's sitting on my consent here to give Seth's soul as an offering."

Castiel picked you up again, and you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"I hope you didn't worry about me."

"You're my partner. What else was I supposed to do?"

You placed a hand on Castiel's chin and tilted it downwards. You then pressed your lips to his. He kissed you back with a deep longing in him, his hands holding you steady and firm yet really close to him.

"Hey, I gave you two a room for a reason. But you two should probably further then that. I'm going to spend awhile talking to Anubis. And trying to explain why I used all his mummies for rituals. So, have fun, kiddos." Gabriel gave a laugh and then sent a sheepish shrug at the symbols on the ground.

Castiel began to walk away and you two ducked into a corridor inside of the pyramid. You glanced around the walls then managed to climb on Castiel's back. He held your legs, even though you could only feel one hand on you, the other leg numb.

Castiel led you to a small room with multiple doorways on each wall.

"Which way?"

"Um, right?"

Castiel nodded, and you kissed the top of his messy hair. With a flick of his hand the door opened and he stepped inside. The hallway was full of three dimensional spider webs, some roaches on the ground. The rest was rather silent and you gave a shiver. Castiel ran a hand down your non-wounded leg to calm you as he walked down the hall. Each step echoed in the stone pathways, sound vibrating off the empty walls.

"This is the most... Hollow temple I've been in. It's not even serene."

"Different religions, different... buildings of worship."

"Weren't these just tombs for their kings? The pharaohs?"

"Not my area of knowledge."

"Mine either... Are you sure I'm not too heavy?"

"I'm an angel. So my strength exceeds human standards. And I won't let you hop around like a wounded animal."

"That was almost sweet of you to say. It's actually nice over here."

You touched the rough stone above you, covered in a weird line pattern made from a coarse paint. Castiel went through a lower doorway, and you both had to duck to get through it. The ceiling was raised tenfold, stairs running around the walls, going higher up. They didn't reach the doorways on the walls though. Not to mention the room had long tables filled with gold, jewels, and various weaponry and jewelry, all done in rich materials.

"Talk about being a room for greed. That is very pretty though,"

You went out to touch a jewel but Castiel caught your hand in his.

"It could he cursed."

"It could..."

"It's stealing."

"I was just going to poke it!"

"You're a human. Pardon the lack of trust when showing a human priceless jewels. Hands on my shoulders and they don't move."

You placed your hands on Castiel's shoulders, overlooking the jewels.

"Isn't this technically Gabriel's now? He wouldn't even know-"

"We're leaving this room."

"But everything else is so cramped..."

You sighed into Castiel's hair, your hands clenching the fabric over his shoulders. Maybe he was right though. The room then shook and you held onto Castiel tighter.

"I didn't touch anything! I didn't annoy some dead Pharaoh and get cursed! I have no salt."

"No, I did."

"Wha-? Why?"

Castiel held up the gold necklace you were admiring before, the ruby reflecting the light from various torches around the room. Castiel sighed a little before putting it back down on the table. The shaking stopped.

"It's a human tradition. To give presents to each other to show how much you like them, right?"

"I don't think Dean would like that as a new necklace."

"It was for you."

"Thank you~ but let's not annoy the Pharaoh today, okay? Keep your hands on my legs."

Castiel returned his hands to helping hold you up and you looked around.

"Next room then,"

Castiel spread out his wings and flew upwards to the next door. On the way you two heard something fall and you both glanced at the table. Things were all over the ground and you sighed.

"Careful where your wings go, Cas."

"Sorry."

The ground shook again and you two heard the sound of something small hit the ground. In multitude. And it increased.

"Cas, I think I saw this in a movie once. Let's run."

"But I can fly,"

"Then fly."

Castiel did just that as the room began to get swarmed by thousands of scarabs.

~XxX~

Gabriel hummed to himself- mostly to annoy Lucifer- as Seth's cries were cut down. Looks like Lucifer finally got enough screams and just the vocal chords.

"You know, Sam can't last an eternity in some dark room. He'll rot."

"Have any better ideas?"

"Just saying... Anubis! Get your ugly animal head here now!"

The room darkened and Lucifer rolled his eyes. A large man now stood on Gabriel's sigil, a jackal head resting on the thick neck. Gabriel smiled and the Anubis spoke in a deep voice.

"What do you want, Loki?"

"Um, I need a cure to a curse crocodile bite."

"Did you cut off its tongue?"

"The tongue combusted. Does that count?"

"... No..."

"Then what's cure number two?"

"Sacrificial offering to the Pharaoh. A god that isn't part of the religion of the one who was bitten."

"That all?" Gabriel gave a soft laugh.

"Then just haul it to the Pharaoh's tomb in this pyramid and offer it up."

"Perfect~"

Gabriel laughed a bit more hysterically as held a knife in his hand. With one swipe from his wings to build up speed and conquer the distance between the two, and a swipe from the blade-clutching hand, Anubis fell dead. Gabriel then kicked the Egyptian god of mummification to make sure of that fact.

"Having fun, Gabriel? We could have used this guy as the offering."

"Hmm, but we need information from that guy."

Gabriel began to drag the body down a hall, pausing slightly.

"Where is the Pharaoh? Seth, ya know?"

Set suddenly stuttered, Lucifer healing the god's vocal chords. Set then managed to sputter out a response.

"The door above the statue of Ra in the treasure room."

"'Kay, 'kay. I'll figure it out~ you can slash his vocal chords again, Lucy."

Lucifer did just that. Gabriel went back to dragging the dead god down the hall.

~XxX~

[3] I have no idea what a drunken slur would be written as. Oh well, I'm listening to a playlist Dean would be proud of and the mental images in my head are hilarious.

[4] scooby-doo. The classic television version, of course, because Gabriel has class and taste

[5] thor. The avengers. Etc etc. american action movies with heroes... To be honest, out of all of them, my favourite was Loki. Even before them, in tradition myth, Loki was still my favourite. Now that I've seen Gabriel play the part, I'll start it on as my new religion (Last one was Raito Yagami (kira) from Death Note).

[6] no insult meant to the Egyptians. Just your friendly insult thrown at lower gods by Loki.


End file.
